


No Strings Attached

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, CBT, Edging, Feelings Realization, Fingersucking, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, Kink discussions, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Sadism, Switching, Use of the word Slut, Very light power dynamics, Wax Play, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hyunjin and Changbin go on an adventure together to explore each other's wants and needs as friends with benefits. However, Hyunjin quickly realizes that he wants to be more than friends.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	1. No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey, no this isn't someone reposting my work without permission, it's actually me ;)
> 
> this fic was posted originally in... october 2019? i think? anyway, it doesn't really fit with the content i want on my profile anymore, so i deleted it. what i didn't expect is that my inbox would flood with people who were sad about this fic being deleted :( so here i am, reuploading it with some minor edits! sorry for deleting it in the first place!

“Here,” Jisung drops the crate of beer on the coffee table, “stay hydrated.”

“What movie are we gonna watch?” Chan asks, scrolling through Netflix.

Changbin raises his hand. “Can I choose?”

“No. Last time you just scrolled through the menu for three hours and then cried.” Jisung twists the cap off the beer bottle and chugs half of it, grimacing at the bitter taste.

Hyunjin giggles at the sight of it from his spot on the couch, biting back a teasing remark since Jisung is armed with a bottle and he doesn’t want a repeat of last week. He can still smell the awful scent of dried up beer wafting up from the couch.

“Not fair.” Changbin pouts and takes two beers from the crate, handing Hyunjin one before sitting down in his lap, ignoring the empty spot beside him.

Jisung sits down on the floor next to Chan, and steals the remote from his hand before asking, “So when are you two finally gonna fuck?”

Chan shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please, no sex talk before midnight.”

Hyunjin groans at the question since it’s not the first time Jisung has asked. Is it his fault that he and Changbin are just very close friends who like to cuddle from time to time?

Changbin laughs, his body shaking against Hyunjin’s. “We’ve been over this, Ji. Hyunjin and I aren’t compatible like that.” 

It’s true. Despite the fact that Hyunjin is very much into soft, vanilla sex, he _did_ sometimes stray into the stuff Changbin was referring to. But, just like Changbin said, when he did he loved taking on a more submissive role, giving up control completely. 

And because Changbin isn’t shy about his sexual endeavors, he now knows that his friend feels the same way, also taking on the submissive role, albeit slightly different from Hyunjin’s preferences. Changbin likes talking about his sex life, and Hyunjin has to admit that he loves to listen. Changbin’s stories were the sole reason Hyunjin tried sex with dynamics in the first place.

“Also,” Changbin adds, “I don’t switch.”

Jisung turns at that, confused. “You were literally bragging about how you fucked someone in the ass last week.”

“Guys, please,” Chan says weakly.

Now it’s Changbin’s turn to groan. “Being versatile and switching is something different, Jisung.”

“Jeez, sorry for not knowing the lingo. I’m not on those dating apps, that shit’s dangerous.” Jisung selects an old Disney film and tosses the remote to the side.

“No, you just pick up strangers at bars and fuck them in an alley. Not dangerous at all,” Changbin retorts.

“Guys!” Chan finally yells, shutting them all up. Hyunjin has to laugh at the way Changbin shrinks into his side at their friend’s loud voice, showing his true colors.

The movie is nice, but Hyunjin can’t pay any attention to it. His mind is on the beer in his hand and on what Changbin said earlier. 

As far as he knows, Changbin is a very indecisive person, so to Hyunjin it’s interesting that he’s so adamant about his sexual preferences. Especially since Hyunjin himself hasn’t made up his mind about it.

“Hyung–” Hyunjin watches his friends on the floor, and hopes they’re too distracted by the movie to hear him whisper to Changbin. “Have you ever thought about–” Hyunjin pauses, biting a piece of loose skin off his bottom lip, “have you really never thought about switching?”

“Switching what?” Changbin asks, a small and cheeky smile on his face, almost hidden from Hyunjin’s view. Hyunjin considers slapping the other’s thigh for evading the question, but from experience, he knows that would only make Changbin let out an annoying high-pitched scream. So instead, he just steals the beer from his hand.

Changbin whines as Hyunjin raises his hand up high, keeping the bottle out of his friend’s reach. “I’m being serious,” he whispers.

“Alright, alright.” Changbin stands to pull the beer from his grip and flops down onto Hyunjin’s lap again. “Nah, I couldn’t see myself in the other role, at all.” He takes a sip. “What about you? Are you curious?”

Hyunjin doesn’t reply, just hums and pinches Changbin in the stomach to distract him, and as expected, it earns him an ear-piercing scream. 

It’s only when he’s on his sixth beer that he dares to finally answer.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says, sticking his thumb down the neck of the beer bottle, temporarily getting it stuck there.

Changbin looks up, lazy eyes hooded from the buzz. “Yeah what?”

“Yeah, I’m curious,” he admits quietly, hoping their friends don’t hear him. 

Changbin raises his eyebrows at that, and then furrows them in thought before saying, “I could see it, honestly. You can be really bossy and demanding. Just always thought you were just a brat, but I guess you can be both.” And then, “Why haven’t you tried it yet?”

Changbin runs his thumb over the back of Hyunjin’s hand where it’s resting on his stomach, face patient as he waits for him to reply.

“Guess I’m a bit scared,” Hyunjin finally says. “It’s a big responsibility and all, and I don’t wanna just dive into it, even though I’ve done my research.”

“Hmm,” Changbin hums and the sound reverberates through Hyunjin’s chest, reminding him how close they are. “I could teach you?” Changbin offers, the words sounding more like a question than an offer.

Hyunjin’s breath hitches in his throat. It’s like they’re all alone now, the sound of their friends arguing over something silly moving to the background like it’s just him and Changbin. “How would you–”

Changbin shows him the sweetest and softest smile, unlike the words he says after. “We could play a little, do a scene. I’d let you have your way with me, have you completely wreck me, see if you like it. No strings attached, of course.”

Hyunjin’s back stiffens at the words, suddenly all too aware of the suffocating weight of his friend on top of him. He doesn’t miss the way his heartbeat speeds up, and how his cock twitches in interest despite the amount of alcohol running through his system. 

“I–” he starts, but he doesn’t know how to finish the sentence. He tries to imagine it, having Changbin under him, doing whatever he wants him to do. Usually, in his fantasies, he’s in that position, and only in rare cases, he imagines it the other way around, with a faceless person. But Changbin? His dependable older friend? Changbin who always acts cute, but wastes no time to drop the awkward demeanor when it’s time for a good conversation? Changbin, who he trusts like no one else?

Changbin yawns, stretching his arms out in front of him before digging the side of his face into Hyunjin’s chest, trying to rub the sleepiness away. Hyunjin wraps his arms around him, hugging him close, hoping the other doesn’t notice the way his pants are tenting. 

His friend seems to have already forgotten they were in the middle of a conversation because he’s quickly falling asleep against him. The sight of it is adorable, and Hyunjin realizes just how small Changbin feels in his arms, and it’s doing weird things to his heart and his body.

“Okay, I want to try,” he finally says, hoping Changbin hears him, since he’ll probably be too embarrassed to bring it up again after tonight.

The small smile on Changbin’s face just before he passes out is enough of an answer. 

* * *

> **1.57pm**
> 
> **changbin** : good afternoon~
> 
> **changbin** : got a headache?
> 
> **hyunjin** : hey
> 
> **hyunjin** : ye, kinda
> 
> **hyunjin** : me and jisung did shots after u fell asleep
> 
> **changbin** : 😅 im glad i wasn’t awake to witness that
> 
> **changbin** : sorry for leaving so early in the morning btw, i had an appointment
> 
> **changbin** : butttt
> 
> **changbin** : im heading out for lunch now and was thinking you might wanna join me
> 
> **changbin** : bc there’s some things we should discuss
> 
> **hyunjin** : huh what do u mean?
> 
> **changbin** : oh u know
> 
> **changbin** : what we talked about last night?
> 
> **hyunjin** : …
> 
> **hyunjin** : shit i thought u forgot 
> 
> **changbin** : u don’t want to anymore? bc that’s totally ok!! 
> 
> **hyunjin** : no it’s
> 
> **hyunjin** : ye, i want it
> 
> **hyunjin** : i’m just
> 
> **hyunjin** : kjfdkfjd idk it’s just embarrassing
> 
> **changbin** : aww don’t be embarrassed 😊
> 
> **hyunjin** : but ye, i really wanna try this. i think.
> 
> **hyunjin** : where do i meet u?
> 
> **changbin** : [location attached]
> 
> **changbin** : see u there, i’ll be there in 30! 😘
> 
> **hyunjin** : okay! 

* * *

An hour later, Changbin finally walks into the restaurant, face flushed and bangs sweaty. “Sorry, I forgot the time.” He drops his coat and takes his wallet out of his bag. “You want something?”

Hyunjin takes a sip from his Coke, the loud sound coming from the cup signaling that it’s almost empty. “Just one of these, please.”

Changbin walks off and gets in line to make an order.

Hyunjin doesn’t know why Changbin chose a McDonald’s to discuss them potentially fucking, but he thinks it’s alright when he sees how happy his friend is when he comes back to the table with a tray full of fries and drinks.

“I said I didn’t want any food,” Hyunjin says, eyeing the six large portions of fries.

“Oh, this?” Changbin sticks out his tongue. “All for me.” He sings the last word. "I have to keep my gains,” he says, emphasizing his point by flexing his bicep. 

“So,” Hyunjin starts when Changbin is halfway through his fries, cheeks flushed and dancing happily in his seat. Hyunjin tries to ignore the way that warms his heart and asks, “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah,” Changbin says around a mouth full of food. “I thought about what we talked about last night, and I really wanna do it.” Then, with a serious face, “I think it would be great for you to experiment with someone experienced, someone you trust.”

Hyunjin has to agree with that. He’s only ever very short relationships, none of them ever lasting longer than a couple of weeks. And even though he trusted his boyfriends, there was always still a remnant of doubt, of insecurity, that prevented him from truly submitting to them. But they weren’t talking about him submitting right now.

“What would– what would you like to get out of this?” Hyunjin asks quietly, eyeing the family eating just two tables away from them.

Changbin takes the lid off his vanilla milkshake and dips a bunch of fries in it. “I don’t know, I just want you to have a good experience.” He cheeks one of the fries and looks up at Hyunjin, a cheeky glimmer in his eyes. “And please you. That’s kind of what I get off on.”

“God.” Hyunjin takes a big gulp of his Coke. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“We still gotta discuss many things, though.” Changbin dips another fry. “I don’t know much about your previous partners, or how well informed you are about the whole dynamic thing.”

“I’m– I’m informed. Trust me,” Hyunjin assures him as he thinks back to all the hours he’s spent online, looking through forums, reading through websites, even writing down notes as he tried to ignore the tightness of his underwear. All the things he knows are part of why he hasn’t tried taking on the Dominant role yet, because he _knows_ how much responsibility comes with it, how easily he could hurt someone, either emotionally or physically.

It’s as if Changbin can read his mind, because he says, “Don’t worry, we won’t do anything too extreme. No painplay or anything. I don’t want to slip too far, since it’s your first time.”

Hyunjin releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Okay, good.”

“That being said, let’s talk turn-ons, all that good stuff.” Changbin holds up another fry in offer, but Hyunjin shakes his head. His body is feeling many things right now, but hungry isn’t one of them. “So, what would you wanna do?” Changbin asks with a smile. 

“Hyung, you were supposed to teach me,” Hyunjin whines in an attempt to evade the question. But Changbin has known him for too long to not catch on, so he just sits there, eyebrows raised as he goes through the last of his fries.

Hyunjin caves and goes over his memories of his fantasies, trying to come up with something that he really wants to do, but isn’t too embarrassing. “I like… the idea of someone doing everything I tell them to do.”

“Well, then you’re at the right address because I’m very obedient.” Changbin leans over the table a little and whispers, “I’m not a brat like you.”

The words are like a challenge, and Hyunjin almost finds himself intimidated by them, but he wants to prove himself, show Changbin that he’s ready for this. He’s always been very competitive.

So he gathers his courage and leans over the table as well until they’re almost nose to nose. He glances down at Changbin’s lips and doesn’t miss the way the other's throat bobs as he swallows. Hyunjin whispers, “Good to know that you know your place.”

Changbin stays still for a moment, until he moves back, grabbing a napkin and cleaning an imaginary dirty spot on his cheek. He clears his throat and says, “Okay, alright, I admit meeting at McDonald’s was a mistake.” 

He shifts in his chair, looking uncomfortable but not in a bad way, and the sight does something to Hyunjin. It makes him want to fluster Changbin even more.

“I think I’d also like humiliation, you know,” Hyunjin rests his face on his hand, happily watching Changbin’s cheeks flush, “tell you how pathetic you are, begging for your dongsaeng’s cock. Oh wait, begging, that too. Would you be alright with that?”

By now, Hyunjin is just listing the things he likes being done to himself, but he’s finding that he loves the way Changbin responds, squirming in his chair while nodding quickly, looking small with the way his shoulders are raised, hands squeezed between his knees.

A group of teenagers walks past them, talking loudly about something Hyunjin doesn’t catch, interrupting their moment.

Changbin seems to recollect himself, because the next thing he says is, “Would you like it if I called you ‘hyung’? While we play?” His voice sounds confident again.

The thought alone goes straight to Hyunjin’s cock. He’s always considered himself very polite, and his mother has raised him well, so the idea of Changbin calling him ‘hyung’, even though he’s older, just feels so wrong, but so right. So Hyunjin just nods, not trusting his voice.

Changbin puts the lid back on his milkshake and leans down to slowly take the straw in between his lips, looking up at him as he drinks the last of his drink, giving Hyunjin another idea of what he wants to do with him. Changbin finishes his drink and says, “Oh and I also like being spat on and slapped, but let’s not go that far the first time, okay?”

Hyunjin swallows and ignores the happy thump his heart gives at the implication of there being a second time, and then nods.

Changbin shakes the empty cup in between them. “How about ‘milkshake’ as a safeword? Though I doubt we’ll need it, but I don’t feel comfortable being in a scene without a safeword.”

“That works for me.” Hyunjin takes the cup from his hand and sucks the leftovers of melted milkshake through the straw. “Thank you for doing this with me, Binnie hyung. It means a lot.”

“Thanks for trusting me with it.” Changbin smiles sweetly. “And it’s alright if it turns out you don’t like it, okay? I’m there to guide you when you get lost or pull the plug if you’re not feeling it. We can just cuddle and watch a movie instead.”

Hyunjin smiles around the straw at the thought of that and realizes they’re probably going to be doing that anyway, after whatever it is they’re going to do.

“Shit, I gotta go,” Changbin says when he looks at his watch. “I’ll call you tonight so we can discuss more, okay? Let’s talk about what we specifically wanna do in this scene, step by step. And then we can schedule a date and time.”

“Sure,” Hyunjin says, feeling a bit dizzy from their conversation. 

Changbin stands, looking a bit confused for a second, like he’s unsure of what to do. Eventually, he settles for roughly pinching Hyunjin’s cheeks as a goodbye before walking off.

  
  


* * *

> **1.31am**
> 
> **changbin** : hyunjiiinnnnn
> 
> **hyunjin** : 😂😂 funny how i can hear your voice through this message
> 
> **changbin** : hehe
> 
> **changbin** : i can’t sleep
> 
> **changbin** : bc we’re doing The Thing tomorrow
> 
> **changbin** : or wait, actually today
> 
> **hyunjin** : ….
> 
> **hyunjin** : maybe that’s also why im still awake
> 
> **changbin** : r u nervous?
> 
> **hyunjin** : r u?
> 
> **changbin** : a lil 
> 
> **changbin** : but more than that i’m excited 👉👈
> 
> **hyunjin** : me too
> 
> **hyunjin** : i
> 
> **hyunjin** : i had a question tho
> 
> **changbin** : shoot 😊
> 
> **hyunjin** : over the phone u said you’d be okay with uhh
> 
> **changbin** : ye?
> 
> **hyunjin** : us actually fucking
> 
> **changbin** : i am! only if you want that tho!
> 
> **hyunjin** : i want to, and i know we decided to do it when we planned the scene, but
> 
> **hyunjin** : you’re vers right?
> 
> **changbin** : yup
> 
> **hyunjin** : ok this is embarrassing but at least it’s easier over text
> 
> **hyunjin** : i’ve only ever bottomed but i wanna try topping
> 
> **changbin** : oh? a two for one deal? coming right up!
> 
> **changbin** : but thanks for letting me know 😇 i’ll make sure i’m clean and prepped!
> 
> **hyunjin** : ah
> 
> **changbin** : hm?
> 
> **hyunjin** : no i just imagined it, and wow, ye, i really wanna try it
> 
> **changbin** : oh you imagined fucking me? 😚 care to elaborate?
> 
> **hyunjin** : oh r we doing this? we should really try to sleep…. but i kinda wanna
> 
> **changbin** : ye nothing would knock me out like a good old jerk off session, even better if you give me a little preview of what you’ll be doing to me tomorrow
> 
> **hyunjin** : ye exactly
> 
> **changbin** : glad we agree!
> 
> **changbin** : so, your dick and my ass. tell me more
> 
> **hyunjin** : djkshfkjs
> 
> **hyunjin** : wow you’re really good at dirty talk aren’t you?
> 
> **changbin** : well then warm me up a lil, will u?
> 
> **hyunjin** : god, u sure ur not a brat? 
> 
> **changbin** : 😇
> 
> **hyunjin** : hmm, ok
> 
> **hyunjin** : but i’d rather talk about your lips around my cock instead, how about that, hm?
> 
> **changbin** : oh… haha
> 
> **hyunjin** : don’t think i didn’t notice u playing with that straw the other day, making eyes at me
> 
> **hyunjin** : u were doing that on purpose weren’t u
> 
> **changbin** : … yes
> 
> **hyunjin** : u want it that bad?
> 
> **changbin** : yea
> 
> **changbin** : just wanna taste you
> 
> **changbin** : touch u in the way u like it
> 
> **changbin** : be good for u
> 
> **hyunjin** : shit
> 
> **hyunjin** : you’d look so pretty, trying to take it all
> 
> **changbin** : oh god
> 
> **changbin** : pretty..
> 
> **hyunjin** : u like that?
> 
> **changbin** : so much, im
> 
> **changbin** : god
> 
> **changbin** : and i’d do my best to take all of u in,, anything for u
> 
> **hyunjin** : fuck
> 
> **hyunjin** : changbin
> 
> **changbin** : ye?
> 
> **hyunjin** : are u touching yourself?
> 
> **changbin** : no.
> 
> **hyunjin** : why not? you don’t like this? should we stop?
> 
> **changbin** : u never gave me permission…
> 
> **hyunjin** : omg
> 
> **hyunjin** : you
> 
> **hyunjin** : fuck this is a lot
> 
> **changbin** : too much?
> 
> **hyunjin** : no. not at all. 
> 
> **hyunjin** : ive never been this hard shit.
> 
> **changbin** : can i touch myself? pls?
> 
> **hyunjin** : ye shit of course. touch yourself baby
> 
> **changbin** : 😳😳😳 
> 
> **changbin** : baby
> 
> **hyunjin** : u like that?
> 
> **changbin** : yes. bingo. say it again
> 
> **hyunjin** : oh u think you’re in any state to be making demands?
> 
> **changbin** : i’m so sorry
> 
> **changbin** : pls
> 
> **hyunjin** : are u touching yourself
> 
> **changbin** : yes. i am
> 
> **hyunjin** : good boy
> 
> **hyunjin** : tell me how
> 
> **changbin** : touching my cock
> 
> **changbin** : i’m so wet
> 
> **changbin** : just for u
> 
> **hyunjin** : oh god
> 
> **hyunjin** : ur doing so well baby
> 
> **hyunjin** : just your cock?
> 
> **changbin** : ye
> 
> **changbin** : i wanna fuck myself but i wanna stay tight just for u
> 
> **changbin** : can’t wait to feel you inside me tomorrow
> 
> **changbin** : want to feel all of u
> 
> **hyunjin** : baby you’d look so pretty on my cock
> 
> **changbin** : hhhhh
> 
> **changbin** : [audio attached] 
> 
> **hyunjin** : jesus
> 
> **hyunjin** : u sound so good
> 
> **hyunjin** : i’m gonna make you scream tomorrow 
> 
> **hyunjin** : touch you until you’re so sensitive that you’ll beg me to stop
> 
> **hyunjin** : (r u into that)
> 
> **changbin** : yes fuck pls
> 
> **changbin** : i’ll be shaking and begging and i’ll cum so many times for u but u just won’t stop
> 
> **changbin** : please
> 
> **changbin** : can i please cum please please
> 
> **hyunjin** : no
> 
> **changbin** : huh?
> 
> **hyunjin** : i said no
> 
> **hyunjin** : stop touching yourself
> 
> **changbin** : i did 
> 
> **changbin** : i stopped
> 
> **hyunjin** : good.
> 
> **hyunjin** : because from now on you’ll only come when i tell u to 😇
> 
> **hyunjin** : (unless it’s not ok, pls safeword)
> 
> **changbin** : it’s okay but
> 
> **changbin** : god
> 
> **changbin** : i’ve created a monster
> 
> **changbin** : you’re cruel
> 
> **changbin** : i fucking love it

* * *

Hyunjin presses the call button as soon as he’s changed out of his clothes, not willing to sit in his cum soaked underwear after embarrassingly coming in his pants while texting Changbin.

It only takes a second for Changbin to pick up. _“Hey.”_

“Hey,” Hyunjin pauses, finding the courage to say the next word, “baby.”

He hears a big sigh from the other end of the line. _“God, what do I do with you?”_

Hyunjin offers a soft giggle at that, gloating a bit at how wrecked Changbin sounds. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

_“Yeah, I’m good. Aside from my balls feeling like they’re about to explode.”_

“Ah.” Hyunjin’s heart races a bit at that when he realizes he’s the cause of that. He did that. “Just wanted to make sure you’re doing well. Was that okay for you? Not too much? Or do you need more?”

 _“No, that was perfect. I enjoyed it. Didn’t expect you to rile me up so fast, though.”_ Changbin chuckles softly. _“Can’t wait to do it in real life.”_

“Well, let’s sleep, okay? So we see each other even sooner.” Hyunjin smiles at the lazy hum Changbin offers him in agreement. “Goodnight Ch– baby.”

Changbin laughs at that. _“You’re so cute. Goodnight.”_

When Hyunjin finally puts the phone down he feels funny, his heart restless, like he needs more, but he can’t put his finger on what it is that he needs. So instead, he just hides his face in his pillow until he finally passes out.

* * *

  
  


“You’re wet,” Hyunjin says when Changbin finally opens the door for him.

Changbin ruffles his wet hair, drops of water flying everywhere. “Just came out of the shower. Think I spent three hours in the bathroom or something while getting ready and I’m still not done.” He steps aside to let Hyunjin in.

As Hyunjin leans down to untie his shoes, Changbin runs off, disappearing into the bathroom again. Hyunjin notices a pleasant scent in the air, something sweet with cinnamon, and it stirs all different kinds of hunger in Hyunjin. “Why do you smell like churros?” he yells after him.

Changbin peeks his head out of the bathroom door. “It’s not churros! It’s–” he returns with a bottle, reading the words on it. “It’s called ‘Sweet Home Spice’, you don’t like it?” Hyunjin notices how Changbin has exchanged his robe for an oversized hoodie, the sleeves bundling up around his wrists as he holds the bottle up for Hyunjin to see.

Hyunjin clears his throat and tries not to stare at Changbin’s bare thighs sticking out from under the hoodie. “No, I like it.”

“Good, because I don’t wanna take another shower. I ran out of hot water.” Changbin tosses the perfume back into the bathroom, landing in the sink with a loud clunk. “Go, sit down.” He gestures at the couch.

Hyunjin sits, and he notices just how cozy Changbin’s apartment is. He’s been here plenty of times, but it was never like this before, candles burning everywhere, lights dimmed, pillows on the couch actually fluffed. Hyunjin wonders if they’re even going to move to the bedroom to do this.

When Changbin returns from his bedroom and drops a heavy toiletry bag next to the couch, Hyunjin has his answer.

“So,” Changbin starts as he sits down next to Hyunjin, legs pulled up and knees pressing into the side of Hyunjin’s thigh, “how are you feeling? Are you ready for this? Any last questions?”

Out of habit, Hyunjin brings his hand down to rest on Changbin’s knee, bare skin warm under his touch. He thinks about the question, and decides that he is ready, excited actually. He’s been thinking about it all day, looking forward to this moment. His excitement and eagerness overpower the nerves he’s feeling.

There’s still a thought echoing in the back of his mind, reminding him that it’s kind of weird to be doing this with a friend. He feels a bit shy because neither of them has seen the other naked before, especially not in a situation like this, but he feels safe with Changbin, feels like he can show him every part of him, so it’s all good.

He moves his hand up Changbin’s thigh, squeezing it a bit. The softness of it, the way it dents under his fingers, makes his heart race. Sure, Changbin is handsome, he knows this, but he’s never seen him like this, all cleaned up and pretty and, there’s no other way to put it than ready to get fucked. 

“No questions,” he finally says.

“Good, but feel free to stop at any time if something does come up.” Changbin reaches for Hyunjin’s hand, and guides it higher up his thigh, just by the edge up his hoodie that’s hiding the rest of his body from view. “You wanna start? Just do whatever comes naturally, and the things we discussed.” Changbin smiles, and it’s so sweet that Hyunjin almost forgets what he came here to do. But then Changbin says, “You’re in charge now, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin swallows, and tries to think of what he wants to do with Changbin. He’s been going over the things they planned all day. They didn’t have a set order of the acts they discussed on doing, Changbin left that open for Hyunjin to decide, to surprise him with. Changbin only offered him with all the things he was allowed to do to him in a scene, like pieces of a puzzle for Hyunjin to put together. 

All he knows right now is that he wants Changbin closer, wants to feel him, so he says, “Why don’t you come sit on my lap,” and then, after finding his courage, “since you like that so much.” 

Changbin immediately does as he’s told and scrambles to climb onto Hyunjin as fast as possible, knees planted into the couch, on either side of him as he faces Hyunjin. “Like this?” he asks, bringing up his hand to hide the lower part of his face, his long sleeve dangling.

Something in Hyunjin’s mind clicks. One of his worries during the day was that when it actually came to doing this in real life, with his friend, he wouldn’t feel it. He was scared they were just going to laugh at the situation and end up doing nothing at all. But having Changbin in his lap, his pretty eyes so expectant for whatever Hyunjin has in store for him next– it just all makes sense.

Hyunjin reaches up to take Changbin’s arm, and pulls it away. “You’re so pretty like this, don’t hide your face from me, okay?”

Changbin nods, cheeks flushed, looking excited but nervous.

Hyunjin puts his hand on Changbin’s cheek, not surprised at how the other immediately leans into the touch, closing his eyes as Hyunjin softly squeezes it. Hyunjin notices just how small Changbin looks when he’s like this, not only in appearance, but even more so in his energy. It makes him want to hold him, pin him down, but also take care of him, make sure he feels safe. 

He runs his thumb over Changbin’s bottom lip, the finger getting stuck in the lip balm he’s wearing. Hyunjin can’t help but comment on it. “You made yourself all pretty for me, didn’t you? Dolled yourself up like the pretty baby you are.”

Changbin’s eyes fly open and he shivers, his thighs tightening around Hyunjin’s. 

Hyunjin presses down on his bottom lip, and sure, Changbin immediately gives way and opens his mouth expectantly, making it easy for Hyunjin to slip the digit inside. 

His mouth feels hot around his finger, and Hyunjin tries to stay in the moment, not thinking about what he will make Changbin do with his mouth later. For now he just focuses on playing with Changbin’s tongue, pressing it down, and then to the side. 

The view is breathtaking. Changbin, just sitting there with jaw slack, letting Hyunjin play around with him. Hyunjin wonders why Changbin doesn’t suck down on his finger, since he was such a tease before when they met in public, making dick sucking eyes at him while sucking on that straw. But then Hyunjin realizes it’s because he never told Changbin to suck on it.

The realization goes straight to his cock, making it twitch against Changbin’s ass.

Saliva piles up in Changbin’s mouth, and his eyebrows furrow in worry as the first load of spit pools over, running down his chin. Changbin shuts his eyes, clearly embarrassed. His hands find the hem of his hoodie, and he grabs at it, fists tight.

Hyunjin pulls his thumb out, and instead puts two fingers back in, causing more drool to spill over, playing with it as it drips down. A whine escapes from Changbin’s throat at this, his knuckles turning white on the fabric of his hoodie.

“Look at you,” Hyunjin starts, “already so messy, just for me.” He takes his fingers out and runs them over Changbin’s chin, getting absolutely entranced by the way he looks, covered in drool, embarrassed by it and yet doing nothing about it. “You like having something in your mouth, don’t you?”

Changbin finally shuts his mouth to swallow, and Hyunjin is about to scold him for it, but then remembers that it’s because he was the one to ask him a question, and Changbin is just being a good boy by answering him. His voice is hoarse when he finally says, “I love it. Love being filled up.”

“God.” Hyunjin inhales strongly through his nose and brings his hand to Changbin’s thighs, squeezing them hard before raking his nails over the beautiful tan skin, leaving marks that disappear within a minute. “You’re being so good for me,” he says. “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth to use and suck me off, will you?” 

Changbin nods eagerly, and climbs off Hyunjin’s lap, slipping to the ground, putting his hands on Hyunjin’s knees.

He seems hesitant, so Hyunjin asks, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Want you to tell me what to do.” Changbin lays his head on Hyunjin’s knee, looking at him so fondly. “Want to do what you like, wanna make you feel so good.” 

Hyunjin reaches down to stroke his hair, not missing the way Changbin’s eyes flutter closed at the touch. “You just wanna be good, don’t you, Bin?” Changbin nods again. “Okay, then start by taking off my pants, you can do that, right?”

“I can,” Changbin says, making quick work of the buttons on Hyunjin’s jeans, sliding them down his thighs, off his feet and tossing them to the side. As soon as they’re off, Changbin’s eyes are glued on the tent in his boxers, looking excited and almost hungry for it. He looks up at Hyunjin, a question in his eyes.

Hyunjin nods for him to take them off as well. Changbin does so, and the uncomfortable feeling of cold air hitting his erection once he does is overpowered by the feeling of relief. 

“Shit,” Changbin whispers, eyes on Hyunjin’s cock, that alone making Hyunjin twitch. “You’re so big, what the fuck,” Changbin says quietly.

Hyunjin reaches down to stroke himself, shocked at how hard he already is. Changbin follows the movements, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. “You said you could take all of it, right? Coming back on your promise?”

Changbin shakes his head. “No. I can do it.”

Hyunjin runs his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the precum that comes out as he twitches again. He reaches down to bring his thumb to Changbin’s mouth, and just like before, the other eagerly opens up, sticking out his tongue a little for him. Hyunjin gladly rubs his thumb on Changbin’s tongue, smearing out the precum, giving him a taste of what is yet to come. 

“Then be good and show me just how good you are at sucking cock, okay?” He pulls his finger from Changbin’s mouth, and his friend doesn’t waste any time leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock.

But Changbin seems to be in a rush, eager to have more, so the next thing he does is take Hyunjin’s cock in his mouth. His jaw tenses as he brings his head down, looking up at Hyunjin as if to show him that he can indeed take all of him. He swallows down all of him until tears fill his eyes and his nose is almost buried in Hyunjin’s pubic hair.

“Shit,” Hyunjin hisses as he twitches inside his mouth. Changbin almost gags at the movement, but shuts his eyes and holds back. Hyunjin brings his hand to his hair again, stroking it lovingly. Seeing Changbin like this is a sight, and Hyunjin feels light in the head, like his mind wants to swim away from him. But he needs to stay present, needs to stay in control. He owes Changbin that.

Changbin probably thinks he’s proved his point, so he starts moving his head, sucking down every inch of Hyunjin, while keeping eye contact the entire time. It’s messy and obscene, and Hyunjin fucking loves it. There’s something so wrong about seeing his hyung like this, losing himself around his cock, saliva dripping down his chin as he tongues at the slit. So Hyunjin tells him exactly that.

“You really love my cock, don’t you?” He asks, and Changbin only moans as an answer, the sound vibrating through Hyunjin’s erection. “God, if our friends could see you now, on your knees, sucking me off like a good boy, doing everything I tell you to. It’s quite pathetic, isn’t it?” It’s something they discussed, Hyunjin saying things like this. And yet he’s still a bit worried about Changbin’s possible reaction.

But luckily, Changbin whines, literally whines at the words, his movements becoming less fluent. He looks up at Hyunjin, eyes glossed over, a question on his face.

“What is it, baby?” Hyunjin asks, catching a tear from Changbin’s eye before it can roll down his cheek. God, he must have really been pushing his gag reflex.

“Want you inside,” Changbin slurs the words, out of breath.

Hyunjin’s cock twitches again, because he knows exactly what Changbin wants, but he decides to tease him anyway. “Well, then put me back in your mouth.”

Changbin’s eyes widen. “No, that’s not–”

“Are you telling me no? I thought you were gonna do everything I told you to.” Hyunjin smiles, suddenly overcome with a rush of power. It’s addicting, amazing even. Earlier his head felt foggy, but now his senses are sharp, all tuned in on Changbin. “If you want something else you should say it properly so I can understand.”

Changbin rests his head on Hyunjin’s naked thigh, eyelids heavy, as he says, “Want your cock in my ass. You said you were gonna fuck me good, right?” There’s a slight teasing tone to it, and Hyunjin’s jaw clenches. He can’t have that.

“Stand,” he says, voice stern. 

Changbin does so immediately, shaking on his legs in front of him. 

Hyunjin notices the bulge under his hoodie, so he says, “Raise your hoodie for me, pretty baby.”

Changbin’s fingers shake as he finds the hem of his hoodie and slowly raises it, looking to the side while chewing on his bottom lip, revealing that he isn’t wearing any underwear, his erection standing proudly.

Hyunjin’s breath hitches at the sight, and for a second he finds it hard not to just throw Changbin on the floor and fuck him silly, but he gathers himself, and says, “You’re so…”

“Slutty?” Changbin provides, making eye contact with him again.

Hyunjin knows it’s a hint, it’s a way of Changbin telling him what he wants to hear, so he plays along, grateful for the help. “Yeah, a slut just for me, right?”

“Only you,” Changbin answers, and the confirmation makes Hyunjin heart race. It’s something he decides to get back to later.

“Grab some lube and I’ll let you sit on my cock, okay?” Hyunjin says, and he laughs as Changbin almost trips while retrieving his toiletry bag, fingers eagerly fumbling with the zipper. But before he knows it, Changbin is straddling his lap again, handing Hyunjin a bottle of lube and a condom.

Hyunjin struggles a bit with putting on the condom, since he’s only put it on others before, and it feels quite different from what he expected. The size is a bit tight on him, but with some effort, he manages to roll it all the way down. He wonders that if they both get checked, they might be able to fuck without one next time.

Next time.

He pushes the thought away and uncaps the lube, spreading a generous amount on his fingers. Changbin watches him with a knowing smile, eyes glinting cheekily when Hyunjin brings his fingers to the other’s ass, only to find that he’s already lubed up and stretched. 

“You…” Hyunjin looks up at him at a loss for words.

“Couldn’t help it. But I swear I didn’t come when I played with myself.” Changbin pouts, probably thinking he can get away with it by acting cute. He almost does.

Hyunjin grabs at his ass, pinching the flesh harshly, making Changbin wince. “I should punish you for that.”

Changbin drops his head, hissing at Hyunjin’s grip on him. “Are you gonna spank me? Please,” he whines.

“No, you would enjoy that way too much, wouldn’t you, slut?” Hyunjin doesn’t even recognize his own voice as he speaks the words, but he’s too wrapped up in it to stop.

Changbin rests his face in Hyunjin’s neck and nods slowly, the heat of his embarrassment pushed against Hyunjin’s skin.

Hyunjin pushes him back up and leans back against the couch. “Well, you wanted my cock, right? Have at it,” he says, partly because it’s his first time and he doesn’t want to show that he doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

Again, Changbin does exactly what he’s told.

He takes some of the lube and spreads it on Hyunjin’s cock, earning another hiss from him. Hyunjin wonders why Changbin’s hands feel so fucking good on him, better even than his own, but the thought gets disrupted by Changbin skillfully lining them up and finally sinking down until his hips meet Hyunjin’s. 

Changbin shivers on top of him, grabbing at Hyunjin’s shirt, unable to move. Hyunjin is thankful for it because he can’t believe what he’s feeling. Changbin is hot, so hot, clenching down on him so sweetly, and it’s almost too much. Hyunjin fights the urge to just fuck up into him and chase his own release, which wouldn’t take long to achieve, but he can’t. He wants Changbin to work for it.

Hyunjin lifts Changbin’s hoodie to finally wrap his hand around the other’s cock, his whole body twitching as he slowly jerks him off, precum dripping over the back of his hand. “You’re so tiny and pretty,” he says, and Changbin moans at the words.

“I’m perfect for hyung, right?” Changbin asks, his voice sweet and almost innocent.

Ah, there it is.

Hyunjin lets go of him and leans back again, resting his hands lazily behind his head. “Hyung is tired, would you be a doll and do all the work for me, baby?” 

Changbin moans at that, but does as he’s told, his strong thighs flexing as he raises himself, only to drop down again.

Hyunjin groans and throws his head back against the couch. The pleasure is overwhelming, and he wonders if it’s always this good, or if Changbin’s ass is just made in heaven. “That’s it, baby,” he says, running a hand over the other’s thigh, marveling at the way his muscles bulge at every raise of his hips.

It’s not long before Changbin’s squeaky moans turn into a string of whines, his pace getting irregular as he bounces on Hyunjin’s cock. It’s clear that he’s about to come, his eyes unfocused, hands fisting at Hyunjin’s shirt, his breath coming in short and fast.

Hyunjin can feel it too, his balls tensing up, ready for release, and he wants nothing more than to just let go and come into the condom. But he doesn’t want it to end just yet, doesn’t want to give Changbin what he needs. He’s got so much more in store for him.

“Stop,” he says, and Changbin immediately freezes, whimpering as his hips tremble from wanting to move. “You were almost gonna come from just my cock, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Changbin blabbers, eyes glossed over, so close to slipping over the edge, “hyung’s cock so good for me.”

“Hmm,” Hyunjin raises Changbin’s hoodie again, revealing his tiny cock flushed red, leaking like crazy. He runs a finger over it and giggles at the way it twitches pathetically, so sensitive. “I wonder how many times I can take you there. You’d be good and not come without permission, right?”

Changbin nods. “I’ll be good.”

Hyunjin takes Changbin’s cock in his fist, marveling at how tiny it is in comparison to his hand. This time, when Changbin twitches, Hyunjin can feel it as well, his ass clenching around his cock. He ignores his own desires in favor of bringing Changbin back to that peak again.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long.

Before he knows it, Changbin is whining into his own hand again, full-body shivering as Hyunjin jerks him off fast. A load of precum shoots out and dribbles down Hyunjin’s fist, making the glide easier. 

“Please, please, please,” Changbin begs like a mantra, “please let me come.”

Hyunjin continues until Changbin’s hips are moving in shocks, and he stops breathing, face contorting prettily as he’s about to come. 

And then Hyunjin pulls away.

Changbin almost screams.

Hyunjin clicks his tongue. “I told you, not yet.” 

Changbin sniffs and he looks like he’s about to cry. “Please, I’ve been good.”

“I don’t know about that.” Hyunjin pretends to think about it, and then says, “Lift your hoodie for me, baby, all the way.”

Changbin does, hands grabbing weakly at the fabric as he lifts it up all the way to his chest.

Hyunjin reaches up to shove his fingers down Changbin’s mouth, this time rougher than before, and once they’re wet enough, he brings them down to his chest, rubbing over his right nipple. Changbin seems to like it, moaning softly as his hips stutter, almost moving on Hyunjin’s cock again before he catches himself and stills. He glances at Hyunjin to see if he caught it, but Hyunjin decides to let it slide. 

He’s having too much fun.

With more strength than he could have ever imagined himself using, he pinches his nipple, feeling content at the way Changbin yelps, his cock shooting out another string of precum, dripping onto Hyunjin’s stomach.

Changbin looks beautiful like this, just sitting on his cock, trying his hardest not to move. Hyunjin is still so hard inside of him, and it’s so hard to not do anything about it, but the sight is worth it. Changbin is a wet mess, from his cock, to his slippery ass, to his tear-streaked cheeks. When did he even start crying? Hyunjin doesn’t know, but the fact that he’s the reason for all of this is making his head spin, the powerful feeling overwhelming.

He loves this so fucking much.

After playing with his nipple, happy to see how swollen and abused it is in contrast to the other one, he moves back to Changbin’s cock, starting the cycle of torture all over again. 

He brings him to the edge three more times, stopping just before he comes each time. He’s getting better at reading the signs now, better at reading Changbin’s body and his face. Which is also how he notices that it’s time to move on. At this point, Changbin’s completely unable to form any words, just cries while incoherently pleading for release, unfocused eyes straining to stay on Hyunjin.

Hyunjin grabs him by the back carefully and flips them over so that Changbin is lying back on the couch, pinned down under him. 

A tear slides over the side of his face, running down to his ear, and Hyunjin finds himself wanting to kiss it. But he stops himself, not exactly knowing why. 

Instead, he leans down, pressing his mouth into Changbin’s neck, and whispers, “Hyung’s gonna make you come now, don’t worry.”

Changbin lets out a big sigh, chest shaking from it.

Hyunjin groans as he finally fucks into Changbin again, cock aching from being ignored for too long. He tries not to get too overwhelmed with pleasure, wanting to focus on making Changbin come first. He needs to know what it feels like to have someone come on his cock.

Changbin’s back arches when Hyunjin’s hand finds its way to his cock again, fisting it roughly since now is not the time for any finesse. Changbin seems to find his words again because he’s back to begging for it.

“Hyunjin– please. So good, so good,” he whimpers, throwing a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

Hyunjin is about to scold him for that, but then Changbin puts his own fingers in his mouth to suck on them. The sight puts Hyunjin at a loss for words.

But he doesn’t have to say anything, because Changbin is back at that point again, shaking hard, almost hyperventilating. He looks at Hyunjin with pleading eyes, and Hyunjin finally gives him what he needs.

“You can come.”

Changbin spasms, cum shooting all over his hoodie. His eyes shut and he moans low and rough around his fingers. Now it’s Hyunjin’s turn to whine as Changbin clenches down hard around him, almost cutting off his blood flow, actually stopping him from coming as well.

Changbin’s body goes through aftershocks as Hyunjin softly strokes his cock, milking the last bits of cum out of him. The sight of him in his post-orgasm bliss is just so beautiful, so pretty, that Hyunjin decides he needs more of it.

And what Hyunjin wants, Hyunjin gets.

So he speeds up his hand again, stroking him roughly. Changbin’s eyes fly open at the realization of what’s going on. He squirms under him from oversensitivity, Hyunjin’s cock slipping out of him as he tries to get away from his touch. Hyunjin doesn’t even mind, he’s too focused on the way Changbin is shaking and crying because of him.

“No, please, too much,” Changbin sobs.

Hyunjin’s movements falter at the words. “You wanna safeword? It’s okay if you do.”

Changbin shakes his head, sweaty bangs coming undone from his forehead. 

Hyunjin takes that as permission to continue absolutely wrecking him. 

The skin on Changbin’s cock is raw from being touched all night, and despite his cum giving Hyunjin some glide, it still looks painful. But Hyunjin hasn’t forgotten about what Changbin told him, so he spits on his cock, making it even wetter. 

Changbin’s eyes go wide at that, and suddenly he’s back to completely being hard again, his cock leaking in Hyunjin’s hand. Hyunjin wants to tell him he’s disgusting for liking that, because he loves the way Changbin enjoys being humiliated, but he can’t find his voice. Changbin is just too beautiful underneath him.

Finally, Changbin gives in and he comes again, his cock weakly spurting whatever he had left in his body. Hyunjin is so hypnotized by the sight of it, by Changbin’s wet eyelashes as he blinks up at him, his reddened cheeks, the way his hoodie is filthy and covered in already drying cum. He’s so into it that he almost forgets his own aching cock.

Almost. 

Quickly, he pulls off the condom and starts stroking himself, already knowing he won’t last more than a minute. 

Changbin looks down at it, eyes lazy and lips wet. Without saying anything, Hyunjin already knows what he wants.

So he climbs over him, straddling his chest. “I’m gonna come on your face, baby. Mark what’s mine.”

Changbin opens his mouth expectantly, sticking out his tongue a bit, hoping to catch some of it.

The sight alone sends Hyunjin over the edge.

The pleasure is so strong that he has to close his eyes, missing the way he covers Changbin’s face. It’s like lightning shoots through his spine, and his toes almost cramp up from it. He forces his eyes open and catches the last bits of cum dropping on Changbin’s face.

Oh God, he’s absolutely covered in it.

Hyunjin doesn’t know why he came so much, because it’s way more than he normally does, and it’s everywhere. From Changbin’s bangs to his nose, there’s even some on his eyelashes, dangerously close to his eyes. Most of it landed on his lips though, which is why Changbin is eagerly licking them clean.

Hyunjin only knows one thing for sure, and that is that it’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

A weird possessive feeling bubbles up in his chest with the way Changbin is covered in his cum, how it makes it look like he’s _his_ , and his alone. And Changbin is beautiful like this, so perfect and pretty. Whatever invisible source stopped Hyunjin earlier, can’t stop him now, because before he knows it, he’s repositioning himself so he can lean down and connect their lips.

Changbin startles, a squeak escaping his mouth, but quickly melts into the kiss. Hyunjin can taste himself on the other’s tongue, and he absolutely fucking loves it. He puts his hand on Changbin’s cheek and spreads his cum, making him even more into a mess.

“Don’t– I’m dirty,” Changbin says against his lips.

“You’re not,” Hyunjin says breathlessly, “you’re perfect.” 

Changbin sighs into his mouth at the words and finally kisses him back full force. Hyunjin tries to ignore the way his heart swells at how right it all just feels, and focuses instead on kissing him more, making him feel good.

But eventually, exhaustion kicks in, and he can’t hold himself up over Changbin anymore, so he sits up and asks, “Shower?”

“Yeah,” Changbin says, voice hoarse and face flushed. “God, my water bill is gonna be so high after today.”

Hyunjin scratches at a bit of dried up cum on Changbin’s hoodie, grimacing as it peels off. “Worth it?”

“Definitely,” Changbin answers.

Hyunjin leads Changbin to the shower, helping him walk on his shaky legs. It feels nice to pull off his hoodie and finally see him fully naked, and when he turns on the shower and checks if the temperature is right, he finds that this way of taking care of someone also makes him happy.

He’s a bit sad to see his cum wash off Changbin’s face, but figures there’s always next time. Changbin assured him there would be another time.

It’s a tight fit in the tiny shower stall, but they make do, Hyunjin’s elbows bumping into the glass as he massages shampoo into Changbin’s hair. It’s quiet now, since they’re both just caught up in the ritual of washing each other, no talking, just caring and intimate touches. 

Without even asking if he can stay the night, Hyunjin climbs into Changbin’s bed, foregoing any clothes in favor of hugging the other’s naked body close against his own.

“Did you like it? Was I okay?” he whispers into Changbin’s neck, pressing another kiss to his skin.

Changbin huffs a laugh at that. “Okay? You were amazing. I haven’t come that hard in ages.” Changbin turns so that they’re face to face. “More importantly, was it alright for you? Did you enjoy being in charge?”

“I–” Hyunjin stops his brain from going back to what they did in fear of getting hard again. “It was even better than I ever dreamed it to be. You really did create a monster.”

“Good,” Changbin says against his chest, snuggling closer. Then, he sighs. “God, when you spat on my–”

“Stop,” Hyunjin reaches down to pinch his ass, earning a nice squeak. “My dick is about to fall off, I can’t do this again.”

Changbin pokes at his chest. “What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

Hyunjin groans. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“Take a wild guess,” Changbin teases with a giggle.

“Fine,” Hyunjin gives his ass a soft slap. “Now go sleep.”

“Sure, sure.” Changbin yawns and lets his eyes fall closed, mouth going slack as he quickly drifts off. 

Hyunjin wraps his arms around him even tighter, just to make sure he feels safe in his arms as he falls asleep. He presses one final kiss to his hair, and then another one, and another.

His heart screams again, but this time, in the silence, it’s obvious what it’s trying to tell him.

He wants Changbin to be his, in the same way his heart already belongs to Changbin.


	2. Some Strings Attached

“So, you and Changbin finally fucked, huh?” Jisung asks casually as he walks out of the changing room, spinning around to check out his new pants in the tall mirror at the end of the aisle. 

Hyunjin almost drops one of the ten shopping bags he’s trying to hold on to. “Excuse me?”

“Sorry, my bad.” Jisung slaps his own ass, which must be a sign of approval of the pants. “I meant _making love_ ,” he corrects. 

Hyunjin tries to straighten his face, tries to hide his surprise, but Jisung’s smug smile tells him he’s already seen through him. Still, he tries. “How did you–”

“The other day,” Jisung goes back into the changing room, not even bothering to pull the curtain before stripping down his pants, “when you came over to my place after visiting Changbin. You smelled like sex.”

Hyunjin looks at the ground, trying to avoid the judging eyes of the surveillance guy standing only a few feet from them.

But of course, Jisung continues. “You reminded me of my uncle’s dog.”

“Jisung,” Hyunjin whines, “please tell me how I reminded you of a dog. Please enlighten me,” he asks with false curiosity, completely considering just walking away from his friend.

“Well,” Jisung pulls up his sweatpants, tying a double knot in the string to try to keep it from slipping down his waist, “the lil’ fella used to be so antsy, but one time I took him out to the park for hours and he was so tired afterwards, but also content. He went to sleep with a smile after I brought him home. Dogs can smile, you know.” Jisung nods at his own statement.

Hyunjin can only sigh. “You could’ve just said I looked happy, Ji.” 

“Are you?” Jisung asks, face serious this time. “Are you happy?” 

Hyunjin has to think about it. Sure, having sex on the regular now with Changbin was nice, amazing even. But it had its awful side effects, namely his feelings that he so desperately tried to ignore growing each time he kissed his friend, each time he came while holding his hand, his name on the other’s lips. By now his feelings were like a shadow, always following him around, yet hidden from the light.

But there’s no way he could stop now, just like there’s no way he could confess to Changbin. What they had was almost perfect, and he just couldn’t risk losing it, especially not since Changbin had shown Hyunjin a new side of him, had opened many doors for him. 

So he nods. “Sort of, almost.”

* * *

> **4.31pm**
> 
> **changbin** : hey jinnie
> 
> **changbin** : u wanna come over later?
> 
> **changbin** : i’m cold and i need my personal heater
> 
> **changbin** : also it’s been a while
> 
> **hyunjin** : it’s been 2 days hyung
> 
> **changbin** : no need to call me out 😅
> 
> **hyunjin** : ahh i didn’t mean it like that
> 
> **hyunjin** : but yes, i’ll come over after dinner
> 
> **hyunjin** : you wanna watch a movie? or….
> 
> **changbin** : ye let’s watch a movie and snuggle. I miss touching you :(
> 
> **hyunjin** : wow, so needy~
> 
> **changbin** : says you 😂 once you’re here u can never keep your hands off me
> 
> **hyunjin** : ...
> 
> **hyunjin** : you got me there.
> 
> **changbin** : see u later hyunnie! 
> 
> **changbin** : alsoihaveasurpriseforyoudontevenbotheraskingmebyeee 😘
> 
> **hyunjin** : 😮😮😮
> 
> **hyunjin** : see ya 😔❤️

* * *

“That was really bad,” Hyunjin notes as he plays with Changbin’s hair, the other’s head in his lap, a blanket pulled up all the way to his neck while they watched a silly rom-com.

“Hm? I thought it was alright,” Changbin answers, voice sleepy.

“How? The acting was horrible, and the cinematography–” Hyunjin stops when Changbin rolls onto his back, looking up at him with a cheeky smile. “You didn’t pay attention at all, did you?”

“Nope,” Changbin admits, stretching his arms out in front of him and whining sleepily as his elbows pop. 

“So that surprise you have for me,” Hyunjin starts as he suddenly remembers, “is it a blowjob, or?”

“You horny mutt,” Changbin says with a smile, driving his head down further into Hyunjin’s lap and promptly nudging him in the nuts. Hyunjin huffs a pained sigh and pulls Changbin off by his hair, which only deepens the other’s smile. Of course, he loves it.

“Actually, I’ve been to the doctor’s.” Changbin sits up, clumsily repositioning himself until he’s sitting on Hyunjin, straddling his lap. 

When he sits like this, they’re eye to eye and it’s just perfect. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Changbin’s waist and pulls him a bit closer, almost forgetting Changbin was telling him something. “Wait, are you sick?”

“Quite the opposite.” Changbin leans in to press a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s face, at the top of his cheek, right below his mole. It takes all the strength Hyunjin has to stay focused on the next thing Changbin says. “I got checked and I’m clean. So you can finally fuck me without a condom.”

Hyunjin swallows, trying to ignore his cock twitching at those words to register what it truly means. Changbin did that for him? How did he even guess that’s what Hyunjin wanted to do the most since their first time? Does that mean that they’re exclusive? “But what about the others?” Hyunjin asks to confirm. 

“What others?” Changbin brings up his hand and runs his thumb over Hyunjin’s bottom lip, eyes unfocused for a second, before looking back up at him again, fond smile on his face. “Hyunjin, I might be a slut, but right now I’m your slut only. Don’t need anyone else.”

“Don’t–don’t say stuff like that, you–” Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath and drops his head to rest it on Changbin’s shoulder, “you’ll make me lose my mind.” 

The words might have been too much, might have spelled out exactly what he means with them, but thank goodness for Changbin’s horny brain interpreting it in the wrong way.

“What if I want you to lose your mind, huh?” Changbin whispers into Hyunjin’s hair, grinding down onto his crotch to bring his point across.

Hyunjin shakes under Changbin’s weight, the other feeling so solid on top of him, making him feel safe like he’s never felt before. Changbin throws his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, holding him close, and it evokes something in him, a deep want that he can’t help but speak up about. A secret right under the surface, not hidden as deeply as his romantic feelings for his best friend.

“Changbin, can I ask you something?” Hyunjin’s voice is quiet, barely audible over the ending credits still playing on the screen.

“Hm?” Changbin looks at him, eyes hooded with sleep, bottom lip poking out in a bit of a pout.

Hyunjin looks down, unable to meet his eyes. His eyes land on where Changbin’s oversized hoodie is pooling in his lap. It’s only then when he realizes it’s Hyunjin’s hoodie he’s wearing. This alone gives him some courage to speak up. “Remember when you told me you don’t switch?”

“Yeah…?” Changbin frowns a little, and it’s so cute that Hyunjin can’t stop himself from pressing a quick kiss to the side of his pretty mouth.

“Would you? For me?” he asks, speaking so quickly that he almost stumbles over the words.

Changbin pulls away a bit, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it again. He brings his hands to the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt, playing with the fabric a bit while he thinks. Then, he says, “I don’t–”

“You don’t have to,” Hyunjin interrupts, so afraid that he might force the other into something he doesn’t want.

“No, that’s not what I was gonna say.” Changbin runs his fingers over Hyunjin’s neck, moving them up in a walking motion until his hand is resting on his cheek. Unconsciously, Hyunjin leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a bit, almost forgetting they were talking about something. But then Changbin speaks again. “I think I could. I just wonder if I’d be good at it.”

Hyunjin turns his face to press a kiss into the palm of Changbin’s hand, before leaning his cheek against it again, feeling at peace in his hold. “What if I told you if you were doing a good job during a scene? Wouldn’t that be hot, hm?” Hyunjin moves his hand and lays it on Changbin’s hip, gripping at his side a bit, squeezing. Changbin’s breath stutters.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Would make me feel like I could do anything to you.” Changbin’s eyes drop to Hyunjin’s lips, and he swallows. “Could I? Do anything to you?”

“Oh baby, you have no idea how easily I’d submit to you.” Hyunjin brings both of his hands to Changbin’s ass, pulling him even closer, and kneading the flesh, content to feel how he fills his hands. “You’re so strong, and could easily pin me down. You’d have me coming within seconds.”

“Fuck, Jinnie,” Changbin drops his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, breathing in hard. Hyunjin can feel him growing hard, his friend’s semi pressing against his own erection. “Can I–can I kiss you?” he breathes the question into his neck.

Hyunjin gives his butt a soft slap before saying, “Silly. You don’t have to ask. I’m all yours, remember? Do whatever pleases you.”

Changbin jerks his head back at that and seems to hesitate for a moment while he stares at Hyunjin’s lips. Then, finally, he moves in, connecting their mouths with more confidence than usual.

Hyunjin immediately moans into the kiss, so happy to finally feel him this close again. Changbin’s lips move slowly against his, careful, and it seems like he’s waiting for Hyunjin to take the lead. Hyunjin grins against his lips because he’s not planning on doing anything like that at all.

Finally, Changbin seems to take the hint and deepens the kiss by himself, Hyunjin gladly welcoming him in. It feels good, so good, different from usual, and Hyunjin loves it. He wants more, wants Changbin to take it even further. The thought of that alone has him whining into Changbin’s mouth.

This seems to spur Changbin on because the next thing he does is running his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair before pulling it slightly to move his head back, just so he can kiss him deeper. Hyunjin can feel his heartbeat speed up in his throat, and can’t stop his hips from moving a little, bucking up into Changbin, trying to get some friction against his aching cock.

“Can we play a bit now? Just something light, please?” Changbin whispers the question into his mouth, and all Hyunjin can do is nod his head pathetically, a soft breath escaping his throat. “Tell me what you want from me, love.”

Hyunjin’s heart trips at the pet name, making his stomach twist into a tight knot. He loves it, loves it so much, but he can’t have it. Can’t have Changbin make him think that he means more to him than a friend. He won’t allow himself to even hope for that. So he decides to ask for something more, something he also loves, but won’t leave him heartbroken.

“Don’t call me that, please,” he says as he pulls away as far as the hand on the back of his head allows him, swallowing thickly before speaking again, pushing all the feelings away and only focusing on how turned on he is. “Want you–no, need you to be mean to me, hurt me.”

Changbin studies his face for a bit while he chews on his bottom lip, taking in his expression. But then the hand on the back of his head tightens, almost pulling his hair out with the sheer force of it. 

All Hyunjin can do is moan at the sweet, sweet pain. 

"Like this? Is this good?" Changbin asks, giving another tug when Hyunjin doesn't immediately answer. 

"Yes. So good.” Hyunjin nods, breathless. “You're so good."

Changbin seems to be pleased with this answer, a small smile appearing on his lips. "You said I could do whatever I wanted, right?" Hyunjin barely has the time to respond, because the next thing he knows, Changbin moves to straddle only his right thigh, his knee dangerously close to Hyunjin’s crotch as he grinds down a little. Changbin licks his lips, and says, "Sit still while I make myself come."

Hyunjin has to try his best to stay put when Changbin finally starts moving, rubbing his clothed cock against his thigh. The fact that he’s completely ignoring Hyunjin’s erection, is making his head float. It’s like he’s not important enough to be acknowledged, like he’s just a stupid sex toy for Changbin to use, and the humiliation of it is enough for his cock to weakly spurt some precome into his underwear.

God, he doesn’t regret that he told Changbin all the things he likes, because right now his friend is playing into all of it, using his knowledge about Hyunjin’s secret desires so well.

And if the humiliation wasn’t already enough to drive him crazy, the sight of Changbin is even worse. His hyung has his eyes closed, short gasps escaping his slightly parted mouth as he rides Hyunjin’s leg, looking absolutely blissed out. His movements are clumsy, and urgent, only chasing after his own pleasure. The only form of friction Hyunjin gets is the occasion painful nudge to his crotch from Changbin’s knee.

He fucking loves it.

It’s nice, he thinks, and it almost makes him forget how desperately in love he is with Changbin. 

Shit.

He needs to fall deeper, needs the tugging in his heart to stop, needs to forget it all, even for a moment.

“Hyung– ‘s so good,” Hyunjin breathes out, hesitantly bringing his hand down to his own crotch, pressing down on himself a bit to make a point. “Need you to hurt me more, hurt me here.” 

Changbin looks down to watch him hook his hand behind Changbin’s knee, and pulling him a bit closer until he’s pressed uncomfortably against his balls. Hyunjin twitches at the solid pressure of it, the dull pain making his head swim. He could just sit there and enjoy it forever, but Changbin isn’t having that. He brings his hand to Hyunjin’s chin, grabbing it harshly, forcing him to make eye contact.

When Hyunjin looks up at him, he’s so turned on that he could cry.

“You’re gonna tell me if it’s too much, right?” Changbin asks. “You can do that, right?”

Hyunjin wants to nod, but Changbin’s hold on him is tight, making it hard for him to move his face.

“Tell me, Hyunjin. Yes or no,” Changbin demands in a serious tone. The voice he always uses when they talk about something important, something personal that leaves no room for joking around. The voice that makes Hyunjin feel safe to open up to him.

“Yes,” Hyunjin finally answers. “Yes, I can.”

“Good,” Changbin sighs as he starts moving again, rubbing himself on Hyunjin, “that’s good.”

Hyunjin doesn’t know if it’s him that’s being called good, or if Changbin is commenting on the way his bulge drags along the fabric of Hyunjin’s jeans. But honestly, he doesn’t even care, because Changbin is moving and that means he’s also moving against his crotch, knee pressing into him in synch with the steady rhythm he’s setting.

The pain starts out small, barely there, just a dull buzzing under the surface. But then Changbin jerks against his thigh, moaning in his ear, and pushes his knee further into Hyunjin’s sac. Hard. 

The pain isn’t there for a moment, until it suddenly is.

It’s awful, absolutely awful, making his stomach twist and turn. His abs convulse to try and keep his breathing steady so he can breathe through the pain. And yet it’s making his cock leak like crazy, twitching pathetically in his underwear. The fact alone that he’s getting off on being kneed in the nuts makes it even worse, a wave of embarrassment washing over him that almost makes him come. He would have if his balls weren’t physically unable to do anything but hurt. 

Hyunjin doesn’t even realize he has tears on his face until Changbin points it out. “Does it hurt? Is that why you’re crying?” Hyunjin nods as Changbin pauses his grinding to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

Changbin pushes his knee into Hyunjin again, sending another wave of nausea through him. “Hey, Hyunjin?” he asks, voice sweet and innocent. “Remember the first time we sexted? How you told me not to come, how you left me with blue balls?” Changbin pulls down the elastic of his sweatpants and takes his cock out, stroking it slowly, almost like he’s putting on a show for Hyunjin.

When Hyunjin doesn’t answer, he knees him again. 

“Ye–yes! Yes, I remember, I’m sorry,” he manages to say, out of breath as he tries to stay sane.

“Would you think it’s fair if I didn’t let you come tonight? Hm?” Changbin picks up the speed on his own cock, jerking himself off while completely ignoring Hyunjin’s erection, so close to his hand. “You can safeword if you need to,” he adds in a whisper, both for Hyunjin, but also for his own peace of mind.

Hyunjin’s breath trembles and he feels a single drop of sweat run down his temple. “I know. I will if I have to,” he says finally, and then adds, “but it’s up to you to decide if I get to come.” He says it to urge Changbin on, to give him the freedom to explore this dynamic, to give him more power. But also because the uncertainty over a potential orgasm feels amazing. He wants it to be out of his hands, to let Changbin have total control over his pleasure.

“Good.” Changbin reaches up with the hand he was jerking his cock with, running his sticky fingers over Hyunjin’s bottom lip, to which he opens his mouth instinctively. “Then be a good, little slut and sit still like I asked you to.”

Changbin knows what the word does to him, he has told him many times. But his eyes still widen in amazement as Hyunjin lets out the most pathetic whine ever, cheeks red with embarrassment from how turned on he is. 

But Hyunjin does exactly as he’s told, tensing all of his muscles to keep his hips snug to the couch as Changbin starts to rub his unclothed cock against his jeans.

The sight is everything he ever wanted and more. Changbin is small, but so goddamn hard. His cockhead is an angry red, and he has to angle his hips a little to get some proper friction against the rough fabric. But he’s leaking so much that Hyunjin’s mouth waters.

“Look what you do to me,” Changbin grunts, voice low.

Hyunjin feels some precum spill out into his underwear at the words. The idea of it is so arousing, that he’s the reason why Changbin is so turned on. That Changbin actually likes doing this, using Hyunjin like an object to get off to, having complete power over him.

A shiver runs down his spine as his brain becomes cloudy, feeling so good and happy that he completely forgets to sit still, bucking up so hard that he almost throws Changbin off his lap.

Changbin has his strong hands on his hip bones within a second.

“My pretty Hyunjin, can’t even keep still, can he?” Changbin’s hold on his hips tightens, fingers sinking deep enough to leave bruises. “Does that hurt, hm? You love it when it hurts, right?”

Hyunjin whimpers as a response, but this is not enough for Changbin. He knees him so hard in his crotch that the wind gets knocked out of him. “Answer me, Hyunie.”

“I–I love it!” he chokes out.

Changbin leans down to press a kiss onto his sweaty forehead, wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes before he does so. When did he even get this drenched? Faintly he notices his shirt sticking to his chest, the air in the room casting a chilly draft against it. 

But he gets distracted when Changbin starts jerking himself off again, an eager pace this time. Another stream of precum leaks out, leaving a dark spot on Hyunjin’s jeans. Hyunjin hopes the stain never comes out, and blushes at his own pathetic thought. 

God, he really is just a slut. For Changbin.

Changbin goes faster, no longer rubbing himself against Hyunjin, just focused on jerking himself to completion. But he bounces on his leg still as if he were riding dick, strong thighs flexing to keep himself moving, his knee bumping into Hyunjin’s crotch with every move.

Hyunjin bites his lip because he can’t come, even though the steady rhythm of Changbin riding him is almost enough to take him there. 

Changbin looks down at him, pupils blown wide and lips parted so prettily. There’s so much lust in his eyes, so much desire, and it makes Hyunjin’s chest swell with the prideful feeling of being a good fuck toy for him.

Hyunjin wants to show him how much it’s doing to him as well, how turned on he is from the pain and pleasure, how good he feels now that his brain feels like cotton candy. So he slowly licks his lips, and whines, “So good. Changbin’s so good…”

That’s all it takes for Changbin to spill over his fist, painting Hyunjin’s jeans with his cum. His hips stutter as he rides out his orgasm, breathing unevenly while milking every last bit out of himself.

Hyunjin’s eyes are transfixed on his cock, watching it twitch and slowly grow soft in Changbin’s hand. He feels a rush in his chest when he realizes he managed to be good and sit still for Changbin in the end. So he hopes Changbin will think he deserves some type of reward for that.

Changbin seems to be on the same page, because he tucks himself back in his pants and then grinds down on Hyunjin’s crotch with the palm of his hand. “Do you think you could come from getting your useless cock slapped?”

Hyunjin’s heart races at the words and he breathes out a, “Yes!”

Changbin raises his brow. “Really? I mean, you told me you were into pain, but I never guessed you would stoop that low.” He ends the sentence with a huff.

It’s so humiliating that Hyunjin’s cock fills up even further than he thought possible. This is exactly the things Hyunjin has told Changbin, word for word everything that gets him off. Changbin watches him with amusement, and Hyunjin just whines. He looks so good when he’s in charge.

“Please,” Hyunjin whispers, “please hurt me.”

Changbin’s mouth twists up in a grin. “Since you asked so nicely.” He starts working on Hyunjin’s jeans immediately.

He pulls them down to his knees, the fabric bundled up and tight so that he can’t spread his legs if he wanted to. The mild restraint is a welcome feeling for Hyunjin. It makes him feel trapped, completely at Changbin’s mercy. He makes a mental note to ask him if they can explore that more next time.

Changbin sits on his knees next to him on the couch, looking down at Hyunjin’s cock where it rests hard against his stomach. His skin is flushed, almost purple, and he has never been this desperate to come in his entire life.

Changbin reaches out and puts his hand on him, petting his cock so gently. Hyunjin moans at the soft gesture, watching the way his cock leaks onto his tummy.

The first slap is quick, so quick that Hyunjin almost doesn’t see it happen. The palm of Changbin’s hand hits him at the tip, leaving a stinging sensation that makes his cock twitch.

It feels so good, but it’s not enough. He needs more.

Changbin seems to get the message and pulls his hand back for another slap. Hyunjin tenses his muscles for the impact, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Changbin rubs his thigh, urging him to relax.

Hyunjin sighs and closes his eyes, trying to do what Changbin wants him to. It’s hard, considering he’s so eager, but eventually, he manages to unclench his muscles, only anticipating what’s next with his mind, not his body.

This time, Changbin slaps him hard, causing Hyunjin to almost fold his body in half. His palm hits him at the base of his cock, the hit also touching his balls, causing his skin to tighten as the lovely pain takes over his lower stomach again. The pain is deep, and almost warm, fading ever so slowly. And as it fades, it just leaves endorphins to rush through his head, making him feel fuzzy and happy.

Changbin traces his balls with his pointer finger, almost tickling him. Hyunjin finds himself giggling at the feeling, so fond as he watches Changbin study his reactions.

“You think you can take a little more?” Changbin asks, looking up at him with a smile.

“So much more,” Hyunjin mumbles, not even knowing how he found the words, “more please.”

He hears the slap before he feels it, but when he does feel it, it’s almost impossible for him to breathe. Changbin has hit him right in the balls, almost pushing them back into his body, and Hyunjin’s abs clench as he tries to stay conscious. Tears prick at his eyes as the cramps rush through his stomach. But the cramps fade like waves and make room for a warm, euphoric feeling.

When he looks down, he sees that his cock is still impossibly hard.

Changbin coos at him, actually coos, and it makes Hyunjin blush from embarrassment that he’s getting off on being hurt like this. His hyung rakes a nail over his cock, starting at the base and moving it up all the way to his cockhead. The mix of pleasure and pain sends a shiver through Hyunjin’s body.

“Okay,” Changbin sighs, “I’m gonna make you come now.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says, and Changbin seems to appreciate that, a small, proud smile on his lips.

Changbin slaps him again, but this time it’s a bit softer, and just focused on Hyunjin’s cock. He barely has any time to recover before the next slap comes, and another one, and another. They come in quick succession, and it almost feels like Hyunjin is getting jerked off, if not for the stinging burn that each slap leaves in its wake. 

Hyunjin’s moans turn into yelps, his body jerking with each strike until he’s curling up, trying to get even closer to Changbin. The other seems entertained by it and laughs at Hyunjin’s reactions.

“So pathetic, getting off on pain–” it sounds like Changbin wants to say more, but he doesn’t get the chance, because Hyunjin is coming all over his stomach.

Changbin is quick to grab his cock and jerk him through his orgasm, touching him in such a sweet and careful way that it makes Hyunjin feel like he never stops coming. He’s so blissed out that he loses track of time, head floating somewhere in the clouds, outer space, whatever, just not in this room that’s filled with the sound of his desperate whines.

When he finally blinks his eyes, coming back to reality, he’s enveloped in warmth.

Changbin is sitting in his lap again, a blanket over his shoulder, caving them both in. his warm body is stuck to Hyunjin’s wet chest, messy with sweat and cum, but like this, it’s not uncomfortable at all. 

When Changbin notices him blinking down at him, he leans up quickly to press a couple of kisses to Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin just hums happily, enjoying his affections.

Then, Changbin reaches behind himself and gets a pack of apple juice, fumbling with the plastic before finally punching the straw through, holding it up for Hyunjin to drink. Hyunjin doesn’t notice how dry his throat is until the juice hits his mouth, so he eagerly drinks it all in one go. When did Changbin even get that? Was he so out of it that the other was able to run to the kitchen without him noticing?

“How are you feeling?” Changbin asks as he throws the empty juice box onto the carpet.

“Good, very good,” is all Hyunjin says, a lazy smile on his face.

Changbin copies his smile and pokes Hyunjin’s dimpled cheek. “Good, because I really enjoyed that.”

Hyunjin stretches his arms, muscles a bit sore, and then pulls Changbin in for a hug. “You did so well, Binnie. I loved it.”

Changbin lets out a sigh and snuggles into his chest, seeming relieved to hear that. “We should do it again sometime. Maybe plan something in advance so we can do more, huh?”

Nerves, happiness, and something else bubbles up in Hyunjin’s chest at the promise of a next time. “I’d love that,” he moves his hands to grip at Changbin’s biceps, “though I plan to fuck you raw on the floor until you cry before then. Don’t think I forgot that I don’t have to use a condom next time.”

Changbin’s breath stutters at that, but then he laughs. “God, we really turned each other into monsters, haven’t we?”

Hyunjin grins at that. “What can I say? You’re a good influence.” 

But then, Changbin suddenly moves forward to press a soft kiss on his lips, and whispers, “I really love what we’ve got going on here between us, Hyunjin.” Another kiss. “I just fucking love it.”

Hyunjin swallows at the words, a bitter feeling in his stomach. He loves hearing it, he really does, but he can’t help but be greedy and want more than that. To chase the feeling away, he squeezes his eyes shut for a second, focusing on the traces of endorphins that still float through his brain. Then, he opens his eyes again and answers with a smile, “Me too, Bin.”

“Good,” Changbin says quickly, pressing another kiss to his nose before he climbs off him. “Alright, let’s take a hot bath and cuddle in bed.”

“Ugh,” Hyunjin groans, faking annoyance, “sounds absolutely horrible. What a shitty life we have.”

“So, so awful,” Changbin agrees, moving to pick Hyunjin up from the couch to carry him to the bathroom. He does so easily, somehow not even shaking one bit under Hyunjin’s weight. But still, he complains, voice theatrical, “God, and I even have to carry you all the way there? Haven’t you had enough?”

Hyunjin presses his face into his neck and giggles, making Changbin hiss as he gives his skin a quick nip with his teeth as a warning. 

The jokes make Hyunjin’s head clear up at a nice pace, slowly but steady, as he allows Changbin to take care of him. They tease each other, and the mood is casual and fun. Even when Changbin gets shampoo in his eyes as Hyunjin tries to wash his hair, screaming so loudly that the neighbors must hear it, all Hyunjin can do is laugh until there are tears in his eyes.

Changbin gets his revenge later, smearing toothpaste all over Hyunjin’s cheek with a mischievous grin, holding his toothbrush up in defense like a sword when Hyunjin tries to fight back. 

They end up in bed still giggly and wrapped up in each other’s arms. Hyunjin is the first to doze off, so tired from their earlier adventure. And there’s just something about having Changbin in his arms that makes him feel safe, happy. With Changbin’s expensive, comfortable pillows under his cheek it’s just a recipe for a good night’s rest.

He’s on the edge of drifting off completely when he hears Changbin whisper something against his chest.

But when he asks him what he said, Changbin is already snoring softly. 


	3. All Strings Attached

> **9.08am**
> 
> **changbin** : happy bday hyunjin!!!
> 
> **hyunjin** : huh?
> 
> **hyunjin** : it’s not my birthday today 😂
> 
> **changbin** : it’s not??
> 
> **hyunjin** : nope. in two days! thanks tho 😅
> 
> **changbin** : shit. 
> 
> **changbin** : so i got cake for nothing?
> 
> **changbin** : i even cleaned my ass
> 
> **hyunjin** : uhm
> 
> **hyunjin** : i can still come and eat it later today?
> 
> **changbin** : my ass?
> 
> **hyunjin** : THE CAKE
> 
> **hyunjin** : u should be eating MY ass since it’s my bday
> 
> **changbin** : i thought it wasn’t your bday? hm? 
> 
> **hyunjin** : shut it.
> 
> **hyunjin** : anyways i’m coming over tonight. bite me.
> 
> **changbin** : dw i will
> 
> **changbin** : ❤️
> 
> **hyunjin** : ❤️

* * *

It’s funny how Changbin manages to forget the exact date of his birthday, and yet remembers to buy him a book he mentioned months ago, only in passing. 

Hyunjin flips to the first page, where Changbin has written a ‘for my lovely Hyunjin’, signed by a cute drawing of his face, winking at him. He traces the writing with his finger, while he tries to understand why it gets to him so much.

Changbin has always been a considerate person, so it’s nothing new. Hyunjin feels like he should be used to it by now, shouldn’t let it take him by surprise anymore. And yet it mixes with his other feelings, creating a horrible soup of thoughts. Thoughts that maybe Changbin likes him in the same way as he does, that this small gesture means so much more than what it is in reality. Just a birthday gift.

“Thanks,” he finally says, quietly.

Changbin sucks another bite of cake from his fork and looks up at him. “No problem.” He holds up his plate, which has one more bite of cake left, to offer it to Hyunjin. Hyunjin just shakes his head, to which Changbin shrugs before he takes another bite. 

“Actually,” Changbin says with his cheek stuffed, “that’s not your only gift.”

“Oh?” Hyunjin asks, putting his new book to the side and grabbing the wrapping string from the coffee table where he had thrown it earlier. He plays with it, winding the red fabric around his finger while he waits for the other to elaborate. 

“I was thinking,” Changbin turns to his side on the couch with his knee pulled up to face him properly, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing, “kind of want to play a bit tonight, and I thought it would be fun if you choose whatever we do.”

Hyunjin wraps the red string around his wrist, absentmindedly pulling it tight. “Hm…” He has some ideas, many actually. The thought of choosing whatever he wants is a bit overwhelming, because suddenly all his fantasies are crowding his brain, elbowing each other to be first in line. 

He eyes Changbin, watches him just sit there so relaxed, with some frosting on his cheek and biceps taunting him with the tanktop he’s wearing despite the cold of the last few days of winter. His friend looks so silly like this, his eager eyes on him, waiting for a response. His hair unstyled and messy since it’s just the two of them, no need to dress up.

Hyunjin is so in love.

From the corner of his eye he sees the blown out birthday candle on his cake, tipped over and covered in frosting. He pulls at the red string around his wrist, the fabric digging into his skin. 

He knows exactly what he wants.

* * *

The red string is still around his wrist, but this time it’s looped loosely around both, keeping his hands tied together above and behind his head. He gives them a little tug to test the knot that ties his wrists to the headboard of Changbin’s bed. It’s not tight at all, not digging into his skin in the way he wants it to, and he knows that he could easily snap them apart, break free, and if that doesn’t work then there’s a pair of scissors on the nightstand. But he doesn’t want that. He likes it like this, likes the idea of having to be careful not to break the string, to be good and lay still for his friend, no matter what he does to him.

“You’re shaking already,” Changbin says from where he’s straddling his hips, running a warm hand over Hyunjin’s torso, “are you cold?”

Hyunjin swallows, watching the stark contrast of Changbin’s skin against his as his hand slides over his chest, leaving shivers wherever it goes. “Yeah–a little bit,” he finally says.

“You won’t be soon,” Changbin answers way too quickly, with a small smile on his lips telling him that’s exactly the thing he was aiming to say when he first asked the question. He leans back a bit to search for something under the covers, out of sight from Hyunjin. His grey sweatpants strain when he stretches back, and Hyunjin wishes he could reach and play with the drawstrings, or squeeze Changbin’s pretty thighs, but the tug at his wrists remind him that he can’t do whatever he wants tonight.

Tonight he’s just Changbin’s little toy to play with, and the thought alone makes his head feel light.

Then, finally Changbin finds what he was looking for. He rolls the purple candle around in his hand and it makes it look heavy. With a grin, he puts it down on Hyunjin’s lower stomach, just above the waistline of his underwear, making it stand upright. “Look,” he says, watching it almost fall over as Hyunjin’s breathing speeds up, “it’s the same size as your cock.”

Hyunjin can’t help but giggle at that, stomach shaking with laughter and tipping the candle over. It rolls off of him onto the mattress. His cheeks heat up a bit because Changbin is being very generous. The candle is way bigger than his cock.

Feeling a bit bold, he says, “After you’re done with that, it’ll be the size of yours.”

Changbin huffs and reaches for the candle again. He holds it up in the air between them and puts his fingers next to it, roughly measuring out the size of his own dick. “Damn, Jinnie, you really want me to pour  _ that  _ much wax on you?”

Hyunjin giggles again. He loves how Changbin never gets offended by these remarks. And why would he? He knows how much Hyunjin loves his little dick.

But right now he wants nothing more than to feel the burn, to get high on pain, so he juts out his bottom lip in the way he knows makes Changbin weak, and says, “I’ll take however much you’ll give me, Bin.”

“Fuck,” Changbin sounds pained as he breathes out the word, pupils wide as he watches Hyunjin for a moment, taking in the sight of him. Then, he scrambles for the lighter, flicking it once, twice, before he’s able to light the candle with it. 

It takes less than a minute for the wax to melt. It melts quicker and at a lower temperature than normal candles, since it’s specifically made for this purpose. He and Changbin made sure of that when they ordered it online a while back on a drunken night, huddled on the couch together all giddy while scrolling through the webshop. 

Changbin shifts where he’s sitting, his weight pressing down on Hyunjin’s already hardening cock. He looks a bit uneasy, eyeing the flickering flame in front of him. Then, as he chews on his bottom lip, he brings the candle up to his free hand, tipping it over to let some of the wax drip onto his own skin. 

“Shit!” he hisses, pulling his hand away quickly, waving it to cool his skin. The wax cools quickly, dark purple turning into light purple as it hardens on the top of his hand, looking ready to be peeled off. “Oh, you’re gonna love this, Jinnie,” Changbin says, studying his hand, “you little painslut.” 

Hyunjin whines at the words, wishing he could hide his face as it heats up quickly. Changbin is still new to this, to calling him these things, but he’s doing so well. His friend knows exactly what to say, picks up on the littlest hints, and works with whatever Hyunjin likes. It’s wonderful and it’s gonna absolutely drive Hyunjin insane.

“Where do you want it first?” Changbin asks, holding the burning candle with both hands.

Hyunjin looks down at his own body and weighs his options. To be honest, he just wants it everywhere, wants it all at once, but Changbin’s question keeps him present, makes him not slip too far before the main event. “My chest,” is what he decides on, and then adds, “please.”

“Really?” Changbin asks with a grin, leaning forward to touch the sensitive skin in between Hyunjin’s pecs. He brings the candle closer, holding it a good distance above him still, and says, “Here it comes.”

The wet feeling of something splashing down on him hits him first, startling him. And then almost instantly he feels the heat, making him squirm to get away from it. He vaguely hears himself whine, however it’s not fully registering through the stinging sensation on his chest. But then the wax cools, the pain turning into a low, warm hum.

“Breathe. Don’t forget to breathe.” Changbin’s hand is on the side of his chest, stroking him in the places where there’s no wax. Hyunjin takes a deep breath, ribs stuttering, and tries to even out his breathing. Changbin’s thumb strokes him reassuringly, right under his nipple. “Good boy.”

Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut and nods, answering a question he wasn’t even asked. Yes, is what he wants to say. Yes, I’m good. For you, only you.

“I’m gonna leave this on,” Changbin says, nail scratching at a piece of wax, already hardened, “I wanna see how pretty you look when I’m all done with you.”

Hyunjin’s hips twitch at that as a moan dies in his throat. His erection bumps against Changbin’s ass, but the other doesn’t seem to mind. Actually, Changbin just grinds down against him, making him moan out loud this time. 

“You liked it that much, huh?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

But nevertheless, Hyunjin tries to find his voice, and says, “Love it. Want more. Please–”

Changbin doesn’t answer, at least not with words. He moves the candle down his body, hovering it closer to his skin. The candle is between his chest and his belly button, right in the center of his body where his stomach moves with his lungs in a deep up and down. Then, he tilts the candle.

This time, Hyunjin’s body jerks hard, almost throwing Changbin off of him. The previous drip was just that, drips. But this time it feels like a puddle lands on him, spreading and running down his body as it leaves a burning trail. He feels it run into his belly button and tears spring in his eyes. It feels like he’s being burned from the inside, from his intestines, and it’s the worst pain yet.

God, he’s so fucking hard.

The pain soothes and he remembers to breathe, just like Changbin told him to. As the burn fades, he’s just left with a wonderful warm feeling, both in his body and in his mind. He opens his eyes to find Changbin staring back at him, looking at him like he’s the most amazing thing in the world.

“You’re beautiful like this,” is what he says, running his hand over Hyunjin’s side, nails digging into the soft skin that was spared by the wax. “I could look at you like this forever.”

Hyunjin’s heart skips and suddenly he feels too much, way too much. Not physically. No, that pain is already pushed to the back of his mind. It’s his feelings that are too much. Changbin’s eyes are filled with so much fondness, only looking at him, almost looking  _ through  _ him. It’s all that Hyunjin wants, but he doesn’t feel like he deserves it. He wants to stop thinking about it. Wants to just fucking stop thinking at all. So he says, “Hurt me more.” 

Changbin nods quickly, and then does the worst possible thing he could do. Since he can’t move too much while he’s trying to keep the candle straight, he brings his free hand to his own mouth and presses a quick kiss to his fingers. Then, he leans forward slightly to press those exact fingers to Hyunjin’s lips, giving him an indirect kiss.

Hyunjin wants to do nothing more than cry. 

But he doesn’t.

He can cry all he wants when he goes home tomorrow. Take a pity shower, look at his ugly crying face in the bathroom mirror, and nurse a bottle of wine while he applies a face mask to fight the puffiness.

Right now he just needs to enjoy this precious time with the man he loves so, so much.

And luckily, he can, because Changbin is scooting down on his legs and revealing Hyunjin’s cock straining against the cotton of his boxers. Changbin flicks at it, earning a moan from him. “I’ll play with you in a minute,” he says, before slightly pulling down the elastic waistband of his boxers, revealing Hyunjin’s happy trail.

He checks on Hyunjin, a question in his eyes, and he just nods back, giving him the go ahead. And Changbin doesn’t hesitate after that, tipping the candle and dripping onto his lower stomach.

This time however, he doesn’t stop. He let’s the wax drip onto him with short intervals, making him flinch with each drop. Hyunjin barely has any time to recover in between drops, and the pain is just mingling into this never ending stream of hurt.

Oh, God, it’s so wonderful.

As he hoped, his mind just shuts off, and it’s like he’s only living inside his body for a moment. The heat, the sting, the way his body jumps with each new drop of hot wax. Pleasure takes over his body, running hot in his veins, and he can already feel his balls tighten, cock spilling precum in his boxers as his mind is unable to stop his body.

Changbin notices, as he always does, and straightens the candle, stopping it from spilling. 

Hyunjin whines, arching his back, chasing that delicious pain. 

“You were about to come, weren’t you?” Changbin asks, amusement in his voice. “Can’t believe you get off on this,” he picks at one of the hardened drops on his stomach and peels it off, pulling out a bunch of hairs along with it, making Hyunjin whine again, “you’re really just made to be hurt, aren’t you?”

“Y–yes!” Hyunjin agrees immediately, hoping it’ll please Changbin enough to be allowed to come. 

It definitely pleases Changbin in some way, because he squeezes his own erection through his sweatpants, getting some relief. Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed that Changbin was hard already, had been too distracted by everything that was going on before. But now that he sees it right in front of him, he can’t stop thinking about it. The fact that Changbin is so turned on from just watching him like this, watching him squirm around under him in pain, that thought alone has Hyunjin leaking.

“I can’t wait much longer, Hyunjin,” Changbin says, voice breathy, “I wanna paint your cock with this candle.”

Hyunjin’s eyes roll back into his head at the suggestion alone. They had discussed this, so it’s no surprise, and yet having it be real is almost too much to process. But, luckily, he doesn’t have to process anything. He can just let go and go with the flow.

Clumsily, Changbin pulls down Hyunjin’s boxers. And, oh, as expected he’s embarrassingly hard. His first instinct is to reach down and cover himself, but the string tugs at his wrist, making it impossible to move his arms. He feels trapped and exposed, which makes his bare cock twitch in the cold air of Changbin’s bedroom.

“Pretty,” Changbin says, more to himself than anything, as he runs his finger over Hyunjin’s cock, tracing the vein on the underside until he reaches its head, shiny with precum. Hyunjin moans softly while he just watches it happen. He thinks Changbin’s fingers are just so pretty, especially when he digs his nail into Hyunjin’s cockhead, making him whine from how good the pain feels.

God, he can’t even imagine how intense the wax will be on his cock.

But he’s going to find out soon.

Changbin flattens his dick against his stomach, making sure it’s lying down straight, his balls pulled taut and exposed. His friend huffs through his nose, hesitating as he looks at Hyunjin’s crotch. “Can’t believe you want this–” Then, he looks up at him, one last time to check.

Hyunjin nods.

And then there’s fire. 

Hot wax hits his sac and he can feel his skin try to contract and get away from it. He pushes his head back into the pillow he’s lying on and pulls at the string around his wrists, almost breaking it. If he had the strength to scream, he would, but he’s just choking on air.

“Breathe,” Changbin reminds him, pinching the inside of his thigh to snap him out of it.

Hyunjin tries, he really does, but he feels so dizzy. His stomach is contorting, the familiar nausea hitting him as the pain spreads through his balls and inside his lower body. Finally, his lungs find air and his mind clears up a bit, enough to blink through his haze and look down.

Changbin looks shocked, eyes wide as he traces his finger through the puddle of precum Hyunjin has dripped onto his tummy. “Jesus, Hyunie.” He spreads it over Hyunjin’s cockhead, the soft pleasure his gentle touch induces a stark contrast to the pleasure he derived from the pain, but it’s ever so welcome. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Hyunjin mewls at the words, the sound embarrassing, but he doesn’t care right now. All he cares about is being good and perfect for Changbin. 

“Okay, last one,” he says while pressing Hyunjin’s cock down against his stomach again, right into his own wet mess. This time Hyunjin braces himself, his eyes closed and body tense. But Changbin takes his time, seemingly waiting for something. Hyunjin gets impatient, letting out a big sigh and unclenching his muscles and–

That is exactly what Changbin was waiting for. 

As soon as he lets his guard down, hot wax comes spilling down, right onto his cock. The wax traces a line from the base all the way to the top, coming to a halt at the worst possible spot, his most sensitive area right under the head where his skin is thin and flush.

This time, he screams. 

He doesn’t even register the string around his wrists snap, or the hot tears running over his temples down to his ears, or the way Changbin is holding his legs to stop him from kicking around. All he feels is pain. It’s everywhere and nowhere particular at the same time. But most of all, it’s absolutely wonderful.

The wax cools, leaving a weird pulling sensation on his cock. With that, the pain fades, but his brain stays afloat. It’s like he’s high, or at least, what he’d imagine that feels like. He can still sense how ridiculously turned on he is, and how his cock is still hard, but there’s more to it. There’s a weird feeling flowing through his veins, making him want to move and just squirm around. It makes him feel giddy and content, happy even.

“That good?” Changbin asks, and Hyunjin can only answer him with a silly, fucked out smile. “Keep your hands behind your head and I’ll make you come.”

Oh, Hyunjin forgot about his hands. But Changbin doesn’t seem to mind that he broke free, so he’s just gonna have to listen even better now and keep his hands still. Anything to finally get a chance to come.

So he obediently tucks his hands behind his head, pressed down against the pillow, and eagerly waits for Changbin’s next move. 

The smell hits him before he registers what happens, the scent of smoke entering his nose. Then he sees how Changbin has blown out the candle and is carefully putting it on the ground next to the bed, safe from their clumsy limbs. After that, he repositions himself a bit so he has better access to Hyunjin’s cock, leaning down and inspecting it.

“It’s so pretty like this,” he says, poking at the hardened wax.

Hyunjin moans, both at the praise and at the touch. It all just feels too good right now.

With a sharp nail, Changbin digs under the wax, peeling it off his cock. It comes off easily, in three pieces, until his cock is bare again. All that’s left is reddened skin, more flushed than the rest of him, not burned but definitely agitated.

Changbin runs a finger over it, soothing it, to which Hyunjin just hums lowly, head heavy with pleasure. Then, Changbin comes closer, pauses for a moment, before licking a thick stripe from the base of Hyunjin’s cock to the tip.

Hyunjin wants to scream all over again. His tongue is so hot against the painful skin, bringing back the burning feeling he’s fallen in love with. But then his tongue is gone and Changbin is blowing against is dick, his mouth formed into a cute o-shape. The air hits his wet dick, turning it cold, and the contrast is just amazing. Hyunjin shivers involuntarily, balling his hands into fists behind his head.

Changbin goes to peel the wax off his balls too, pulling out hairs along with it, making Hyunjin tear up again, all the while he’s still blowing cold air against his sore cock. 

It’s amazing. The combination of pain, the soothing cold against his raw skin, Changbin licking at him to wet his cock again every now and then, while he’s still peeling at the wax on his balls, teasingly slow. Hyunjin feels like he’s about to lose it.

And so, he does.

He doesn’t mean to come, he really doesn’t. He knows better by now, knows how to ask for it, but he can’t because he’s completely taken by surprise. And he’s not the only one who’s surprised. All he can muster is a short yell as he looks down with panicked eyes, before he sees his cock shoot cum all over his wax covered stomach. He’s met with Changbin’s surprised face, looking at the display in front of him as Hyunjin just keeps on coming without even having his cock touched.

It’s the worst and best orgasm he’s ever had. Best, as in the way it sweeps him off his feet completely, crashing over him out of nowhere, coursing through his body so forcefully. And it’s the worst because it somehow leaves him wanting more. When he stops coming, he doesn’t feel the usual satisfied feeling, the blanket of contentment laying over him. Instead he still feels some urgency in his lower body, like there’s more to it.

But he doesn’t get to explore it, because next comes the guilt. He should’ve asked to come, should’ve communicated better with Changbin, should’ve paid attention better instead of selfishly–

Changbin is on top of him before he can stop him, pressing a warm, wet kiss to his forehead. And then another, and another. He doesn’t even seem to mind that he’s sitting on top of Hyunjin’s mess, his sweats staining from his cum. He just holds his face and kisses him again and again.

“I see you freaking out,” he whispers finally, and then adds, “don’t.”

“But I–” Hyunjin starts.

Changbin shuts him up with a kiss on his lips. It’s slow and lazy, but filled with so much affection that it somehow calms Hyunjin down. 

When he pulls away, he tells him, “You surprised me, but it’s okay. We didn’t discuss how we were gonna end it, so you did nothing wrong.”

Hyunjin looks up at the ceiling and heaves a big sigh. “You know me too well,” he finally says, because it’s true. Without telling him, Changbin had picked up on exactly what was bothering him, and said the exact words to fix it all. 

When he looks down again, Changbin has a silly smile on his face. “That’s what I’m here for, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin believes him, and it calms his busy heart for a bit, helps him relax and enjoy the way Changbin touches him as he unties the string that’s still attached to his left wrist. Then, he moves to Hyunjin’s torso, wiping the cum off of him and quickly, but painlessly peeling all the wax off. 

Hyunjin’s limbs are heavy as he watches Changbin work slowly. He’s taking his time, and it’s just so cute to watch just how much attention he pays to him, tongue peeking out between his lips as he tries to get the wax out of his belly button. Hyunjin just wants to hold him close and never let go.

Somehow, his dick interprets that as go-time, because it twitches with interest, bumping against Changbin’s still clothed butt. His friend looks up at that, eyebrows raised.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, rolling his wrists to stretch them, pretending not to know what’s going on.

“You horny, little shit,” Changbin says, sitting down on his half hard dick to prove his point.

Hyunjin just shrugs, pretending that he isn’t too shy to ask for more.

But luckily, he doesn’t have to.

“How about,” Changbin grinds down on his cock, quickly bringing him to full hardness again, “we just have a quickie, hm? No dynamics, no nothing. Just fucking. Would you like that?”

Hyunjin freezes, holding his arm awkwardly up in the air where he was stretching it. He was actually planning on quickly jerking off in the bathroom after this, because he knows he has one more orgasm in him, but this… is too good to turn down. A voice deep inside of him tells him it’s a bad idea, tells him that he shouldn’t get that close to his crush without there being any rules or dynamics. 

How will he hide his true feelings when there’s nothing else to hold on to?

But, as usual, it’s dick over brain, because Changbin grinds down again and before he knows it, Hyunjin is nodding wildly. 

He doesn’t understand how Changbin takes off his clothes so quickly, since he’s usually so slow, but within a minute he’s back on top of him, all naked with a bottle of lube in his hand which is already close to empty. They’ve only started using it a couple of months ago. 

“It’s a good thing I fingered myself before you came over,” Changbin says, but Hyunjin barely hears it. He’s too focused on Changbin’s cute dick, standing so proudly and flushed almost as purple as the wax was on Hyunjin’s. 

Hyunjin reaches down, but he pauses. He looks up, wanting to ask for permission, or something, but then he remembers he doesn’t have to. He can just let his instincts guide him now. No need to give up control, and no need to take it. Just let his feelings take him wherever they want to.

It’s fucking terrifying. 

“I’m gonna ride you, okay?” Changbin asks as he’s already slicking up Hyunjin’s cock.

“God,” Hyunjin whines, finally getting over himself and putting his hands on Changbin’s thighs, “yes, go ahead.”

And Changbin does. Expertly, he lines them up and slowly sinks down on Hyunjin’s cock. He takes him so well nowadays, since they’ve been fucking multiple times a week. Now all he needs is some lube and that’s it, ready to go and take Hyunjin’s cock all the way. 

That doesn’t mean that he skips making a show out of it though. No, he squeezes his eyes shut, mouth falling open prettily as he takes him bit by bit. Changbin’s legs shake under Hyunjin’s hold, so he just rubs his thumbs over his thighs, letting him know that he’s there. Finally, Changbin’s butt meets Hyunjin’s hip bones, and he’s buried all the way inside. 

Changbin blinks, opening his eyes again, and says, “Your cock.”

Hyunjin giggles at that, at the silly look on his friend’s face. “What about it?” he asks.

Changbin grinds down a bit, but only a little bit, earning a moan from him. “I just–” a breath slips from his mouth as Hyunjin bucks up a little, “I just think it’s great.”

“Just great?” Hyunjin asks, feeling a bit playful. He brings his hands higher up Changbin’s thighs, and then to his hips, holding him down as he fucks up into him, making his breath stutter. “That’s it? Just great?”

Changbin falls forward at a particularly sharp thrust, putting his hands on each side of Hyunjin’s face, and looking into his eyes. “It’s the best I’ve ever had,” he says, like it’s nothing.

But it’s everything to Hyunjin.

His heart twists in and on itself, sending thoughts racing through his head. All he can do to chase them away is buck his hips, fucking Changbin harder. His hands dig into the flesh of his waist, bulging around his fingers as he tries to find more pleasure to distract him. But Changbin just grabs his cheeks and starts kissing him so sweetly, moaning into his mouth as Hyunjin exerts what little energy he has, trying to shut his brain off.

It doesn’t work. It doesn’t work one bit. Changbin is everywhere around him, and he’s so sweet, so close, so perfect in his hands, lips fitting so well against his own. It hurts. It hurts so bad. More than any kick in the nuts he’s gotten from him, more than hot wax on his cock, more than anything. He wants Changbin, he needs him. Like this, or any other way, he just wants to be his and his alone.

“Just like that, Hyunjin,” Changbin whispers against his lips, sweaty foreheads pressed together, “you feel so good. You’re so perfect.”

Hyunjin just breaks.

He considers himself to be extremely skilled at locking his emotions away. For months he can bottle things up inside his heart. They might sometimes peek their head outside the door and show themselves, but Hyunjin has the power to shut that door in their face and put an extra lock on it. That is… until his emotions break the hinges of said door and they all come piling out. And they pile out in the worst way, through tears and sobs, turning him into a ridiculous, blubbering mess.

“Hyunjin?” Changbin pulls away from him quickly, shock on his face. At least, that’s what Hyunjin thinks he sees through his tears. 

He doesn’t want Changbin to look at him right now, so he digs the heels of his hands into his eyes and hides his face, sobbing loudly, seemingly unable to get the right amount of air in his lungs. It’s all too much. The yearning, the need for Changbin’s love, knowing that he shouldn’t even dream of it. Wanting someone who is so close to him, literally sitting on his dick, and yet so far away. 

“Hyunjin,” Changbin urges on, “tell me what’s wrong. What can I do for you? Do you want me to leave? Do I–”

“No!” Hyunjin blurts out, voice way too loud for the small room. He can feel Changbin startle on top of him, and he immediately feels bad. But then, with a small voice, “Don’t want you to leave.”

“Okay, I’ll be right here–”

“Ever.” Hyunjin can’t hide anymore.

“Huh?” Changbin’s voice is quiet, unsure. 

Hyunjin moves one of his hands a bit, peeking through. God, he feels so dumb for all of this, for ruining a perfect moment, for running his mouth. Hell, he still has his dick buried inside his friend, half hard now and threatening to slip out soon. But he’s already ruined everything, so he might as well go all the way.

“I like you,” he says, and as expected, Changbin’s face falls. New tears well up in his eyes, clouding his view, but he carries on. He owes him that. “More than a friend. More than this.” He pauses to sniff, so that he can’t embarrass himself even more with a snotty face. “I want it all. I know I’m selfish and I shouldn’t fuck it up and–”

“Shut up,” Changbin whispers, and Hyunjin instantly does.

Changbin stares down at Hyunjin’s chest, a deep frown on his face that just keeps on deepening. Then, he asks, “You’ve liked me all this time?”

Hyunjin sniffs again. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Changbin’s face softens. “You should’ve told me, Jinnie.” He moves to peel Hyunjin’s hands away from his face completely, leaving him exposed. “You should’ve told me sooner, because I don’t want you to hide.” He wipes a tear off of Hyunjin’s cheek with his thumb, before it can roll even further. “I hadn’t even thought that far, to be honest. I’ve been too busy fucking this really hot guy to think about anything.”

Hyunjin snorts at the compliment, feeling some of his stress ease away. At least Changbin isn’t mad at him. At least he doesn’t hate him. 

“So–you and me, dating, is that what you want?” Changbin asks, expression open, curious even. He pokes at Hyunjin’s chest when he doesn’t answer, raising an eyebrow. “Do you want us to be more than friends? More than this?”

Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut at the suggestion of it alone, because it’s all that he wants. But he has to keep his mind clear, and not get carried away by a mere fantasy. He has to do this right. So he says, “Yes, but only if you want that too.”

Changbin breathes in deeply, and then exhales with a laugh. “Oh, Hyunjin. You’re the one thing I look forward to each morning when I wake up.”

Hyunjin is speechless. Too many emotions all at once, fighting to get the stage and say something. Eventually, he says, “That’s so corny?”

That is the exact moment Hyunjin’s dick is finally flaccid enough to slip out, the sensation weird and wet.

They both laugh, laughing away the nerves and whatever tension was left in the air between them. But then, Changbin’s face turns serious again. He traces Hyunjin’s collarbone with his finger, lost in thought.

“I think I’d really like that,” he says eventually, “You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours.” He finally looks up at Hyunjin, a question in his eyes. “Are you sure you won’t get sick of me? I’m gonna be extra needy if we’re dating.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, playing along. “I’ll just ignore you when that happens, I’m used to it.”

Changbin is looking down at him with that smile again, like Hyunjin means the world to him, and then it finally settles in. Holy fucking shit, this is real. Hyunjin’s heart speeds up and he feels his fingers shake, cold sweat on his palms. It’s like he’s at the highest point in a roller coaster, but the drop never comes, just pure anticipation and excitement running through his veins.

Changbin wants this too.

Changbin wants  _ him. _

“So,” Changbin pouts, laying the theatrics on thick, and asks, “are you gonna fuck your boyfriend, or what?”

The question feels like a slap to the face. A good, non-sexy one, bringing Hyunjin back to reality. Changbin is right in front of him, and he’s his, and they have all the time in the world to enjoy each other. Hyunjin no longer has to hide. He can show him everything now, can tell him everything. Which he will.

With what little strength Hyunjin has left in his shivering body, he flips them both over, until the back of Changbin’s head is planted on the pillow and Hyunjin is lying on top of him. Blood rushes to his head slowly, since it’s the first time this night he’s not on his back, and it makes him a bit dizzy, but it’s worth it. Changbin’s surprised eyes look up at him, his messy hair fanning out on the pillow, his cute, wet lips parted. He’s so beautiful like this and Hyunjin just never wants to let him go.

So he just kisses him, as passionate as he can, somehow trying to get his feelings across through his touches. Changbin hums into his mouth, a pleased sound, and kisses him while wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s back. And like it always does with them, the kiss turns heated. Changbin’s breaths come in short as he grinds his hips up against Hyunjin’s, making him hard.

Somehow, this time when Changbin wraps his legs around him, looking down between their bodies to watch Hyunjin line them up again, it feels so much more intimate than it usually does. Hyunjin slips inside easily, Changbin’s body welcoming him, and the feeling is just so warm and perfect. His arms can’t hold himself up anymore so he just flops down onto Changbin, slowly fucking inside of him as their sweaty foreheads touch.

Their bodies just fit together perfectly, and it feels so good, like everything is just the way it should be. He can’t even bring himself to kiss Changbin again, not wanting to miss a thing. Instead he just looks into his eyes as he snaps his hips, trying so desperately to make him feel good.

He doesn’t even notice he’s crying again until Changbin wipes at his tears with his thumbs. “Is my ass that bad?” he asks, voice hoarse but playful.

“Shut up,” Hyunjin says, huffing a snotty laugh, and then, “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Repeating the words from their first night together feels right, like they’ve come full circle. He means them just as much as he did then, and probably even more.

Changbin sniffs, scrunching his nose. Hyunjin doesn’t miss the way his eyes seem to water a bit before he blinks it away, but he doesn’t point it out. 

He gets close to coming embarrassingly fast, and luckily his boyfriend seems to notice, wrapping his legs around him tighter and trying to meet his thrusts. The way Changbin moans is so cute, high pitched whines coming out sharp with each snap of Hyunjin’s hips. His dick is stuck between their bodies, getting squashed by Hyunjin’s weight, leaking like crazy.

“I’m gonna–” is all Changbin manages to call out before he’s coming, spilling all over his and Hyunjin’s stomach, making a mess between them. He clenches so tightly around Hyunjin, almost locking him in, and Hyunjin can’t hold out anymore either, burying his face in Changbin’s neck as he comes inside of him. 

Hyunjin’s whole body shakes as he tries to not completely collapse. He whines into Changbin’s skin, sucking and kissing at his sweaty neck. Changbin heaves a big sigh under him as he breathes through the aftershocks of it. 

This time, Hyunjin feels content. He feels satisfied, perfect, happy, everything.

“I love this,” Changbin says, strong arms pulling him even closer than possible, squeezing the air out his lungs, “I love you.”

Hyunjin laughs, because that’s all he can do at this point. It doesn’t feel real, too good to be true, and yet, it is.

He’s so in love and for once it’s not a curse, but a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
